Gato negro
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel es un escritor que está en el fondo de su carrera y de su vida privada. Una noche, ve a tres hombres que están golpeando a un chico en el callejón y al ayudarlo, se da cuenta que se trata de un Nekomimi pero no de cualquiera, sino de uno negro, y es bien sabido que un Nekomimi negro trae mala suerte. AU.
1. Gato negro

**Capitulo 1 **

**Gato negro. **

Castiel terminó de leer la carta y la arrugó en una pelotita de papel para tirar al basurero, nuevamente habían rechazado su libro y la editorial le advertía que si no presentaba algo "comercialmente" bueno, romperían el contrato y sería el fin de su carrera como escritor.

-Maldición…

Observó la portátil durante media hora pero ninguna idea llegó a su cabeza. Se tumbó en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y se quedó mirando el techo, como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas a todos sus problemas. El ruido del teléfono llamó su atención y respondió suspirando.

-Diga.

-Debí suponer que no llegarías- Castiel se incorporó para quedar sentado.

-Anna… Lo siento… ¿Aún estás en el restaurant? Voy para allá y.

-No te molestes- lo cortó la pelirroja- Ya entendí que te importa una mierda que llevemos tres meses juntos, ¿Sabes algo, Cas? Lo he estado pensando y esto no llegará a ningún lado, estás tan metido en escribir esa dichosa novela, que no tienes tiempo para otra cosa, así que nos haré un favor a ambos y esto se acabó, adiós Cas… espero que esa novela valga todo lo que has perdido.

Castiel negó despacio y arrojó el teléfono al sillón, aparte de estar con su carrera pendiendo de un hilo, ahora se quedó sin novia. Por unos segundos pensó en llamar a sus hermanos mayores pero luego desechó la idea y optó por ir a comprar algo de licor y emborracharse, mañana vería que hacer luego de la resaca.

El escritor regresaba a casa cuando unos ruidos provenientes del callejón atrajeron su atención. Se acercó con cautela y vio como tres hombres estaban golpeando a alguien en el suelo. Murmuraron algo entre ellos y se marcharon del lugar rápidamente. Castiel avanzó por el estrecho espacio y cerca del contenedor de basura, vio al chico en el suelo, que se incorporaba despacio y entonces vio las orejas en su cabeza.

-Un Nekomimi…- murmuró despacio y el chico lo miró hostilmente- ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó para ayudarlo pero el chico retrocedió gruñendo despacio y entonces lo vio. El Nekomimi le gruñó despacio antes de desmayarse en el suelo. Castiel lo observó en silencio, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera con un Nekomimi negro?

No tenía idea de por qué lo hizo pero terminó llevando al Nekomimi a su casa y lo recostó sobre el sillón para ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios al baño y un paño húmedo. Limpió bien al chico antes de mirarlo fijamente. El Nekomimi tenía el cabello rubio, de su cabeza salían dos orejas negras y una colita peluda del mismo color que se movía despacio en su trasero. No le parecía extraño que tuviera tantas heridas y moretones, era bien sabido que un Nekomimi negro traía mala suerte a quien lo adoptara o estuviera a su lado, sin mencionar que era muy raro ese color. Por eso las personas solo adoptaban Nekomimi del color tradicional. Sintió un poco de lastima al verlo tan herido, ya se imaginaba las cosas que le habían hecho por ser de color negro pero luego negó despacio, él estaba igual o peor que ese chico.

Fue por una manta y cubrió al rubio para luego irse a la cama. Había sido un día agotador y ya se le habían quitado las ganas de emborracharse.

Por la mañana siguiente, bajó a preparar el desayuno y mientras hervía el agua fue a ver al chico que recogió del callejón. El Nekomimi estaba profundamente dormido, así que se fue a terminar la comida y luego trajo las cosas a la mesita de centro.

-Oye despierta- lo llamó despacio- Despierta Nekomimi- éste abrió los ojos despacio y Castiel aprecio esas orbes verdes- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mmm…- el rubio parpadeó antes de mirarlo y se tensó por completo.

-Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte, te recogí ayer del callejón y curé tus heridas, tienes bastantes- comentó tomando su café.

-¡No pedí tu ayuda!- gritó el rubio levantándose rápidamente pero tuvo que sostenerse del sillón mientras gruñía.

-Deberías descansar un poco y creo que también debes ir al hospital, podrías tener una costilla rota.

-¡No es tu problema!

-Como quieras, si tienes hambre puedes comer- el gato gruñó- Si quieres irte ahí está la puerta, adiós.

El rubio lo miró con hostilidad antes de marcharse casi corriendo. Castiel terminó su desayuno con tranquilidad y luego dejó todo en el fregadero para ir a trabajar. Quería comenzar cuanto antes a escribir su siguiente novela, de ello dependía que pudiera continuar dedicándose a lo que más amaba: Escribir.


	2. Callejero

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews kayriu, DaniCalifornia030 y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 2 **

**Callejero. **

Castiel estaba terminando su cerveza mientras escuchaba como su hermano mayor maldecía y daba vueltas por el cuarto. Gabriel intentaba calmarlo pero no había caso y Sam, el Inumimi de éste, miraba con curiosidad la escena.

-Es que no puedo creerlo, ¡¿Cómo te dicen eso?! Eres muy bueno escribiendo Cassie, lo sé muy bien porque he leído todas tus novelas.

-Solo es una mala racha, Balthy- dijo tranquilamente el escritor- Ya mejorara.

-¡Pero solo te han dado una oportunidad más!- gritó el mayor de los hermanos exasperado- ¡Son unos idiotas!

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros para tomar unas frituras y comerlas. Por algún motivo recordó su encuentro con ese chico de ayer.

-Oye Sammy- éste lo miró- En la agencia donde te adoptó Gabe, ¿Aceptan Nekomimi callejeros?

-Siempre están abiertos a recibir a los Nekomimi que lo necesiten-respondió Sam- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Pensé que no te interesaba.

-Ayer vi a un gato callejero y pensé que necesitaría donde quedarse.

-¿Qué gato?- preguntó Balthazar curioso.

-Uno negro-

Los tres lo miraron en silencio pero Castiel ni se inmutó ante la reacción de su familia, francamente se esperaba algo así, los Nekomimi negros no eran para nada queridos y el hecho de que trajeran mala suerte no ayudaba a cambiar eso.

-¿Un Nekomimi negro?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Oye Cassie… ¿No dicen que traen mala suerte?-agregó Balthazar.

-No creo que pueda estar peor de lo que ya estoy- respondió tranquilamente el escritor- Mi carrera hasta por irse al tacho de la basura y Anna me dejó. No veo como podría empeorar- tomó otro trago de cerveza-¿Y bien Sammy?

-Cas… ya sabes lo que… hacen los gatos negros… no creo que quieran tenerlo en la agencia y… sería muy difícil que alguien lo adoptara- respondió el Inumimi.

-Lo suponía pero aún así quería preguntártelo.

-Lo siento- dijo Sam bajando la mirada- Antes… había un Nekomimi negro en la agencia y… varios de mis hermanos se enfermaron… las personas tenían miedo de ir a la agencia y las adopciones bajaron… así que no tuvieron más opción que sacarlo de ahí.

Castiel mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, pensando en la cantidad de veces que debieron golpear a ese rubio para dejarle esas heridas y cicatrices.

El escritor estuvo con sus hermanos hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde y luego intentó escribir un poco, sin saber por qué, recordó esa hostil mirada del Nekomimi negro y la inspiración lo iluminó. Estuvo concentrado escribiendo veinte páginas hasta que su estomago rugió y le recordó que era hora de la cena. Fue a prepararse la comida pero no quedaban muchas cosas en la alacena.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción…

Tomó una chaqueta y fue a comprar a la tienda cercana, se sorprendió un poco cuando vio al Nekomimi negro en el suelo mientras el dueño alzaba un palo en el aire. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre Travis?- preguntó el escritor al dueño de la tienda, lo conocía de hace tres años y no era un hombre violento.

-Esta cosa intentó robarme, le dije muy claro que no lo quería ver de nuevo por aquí o le daría un escarmiento- Castiel miró al rubio que se mantenía quieto y sosteniendo un paquete de galletas, suspiró despacio y sacó su billetera.

-No lo hagas, ten, yo pagaré lo que ha tomado.

-¿Estás seguro, Cas? ¿No me digas que es tuyo?

-No, claro que no pero así nos ahorramos un problema- le pagó el paquete de galleta.

-Muy bien, si eso quieres- tomó el dinero y miró al Nekomimi negro- Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo por la puerta. Castiel compró algunas cosas para la cena y el desayuno de mañana, se despidió de Travis y se marchó a casa. Un ruido en el callejón llamó su atención y se asomó a mirar. El Nekomimi estaba terminando las galletas y luego buscaba algo en unas bolsas. El moreno pensó en marcharse y dejarlo solo pero algo se lo impidió.

-Oye- el gato negro lo miró- ¿Tienes hambre?- no recibió respuesta- Voy a preparar la cena, ¿Quieres comer conmigo? No te haré nada, ven, dejaré la puerta abierta.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, dejó la reja y la puerta entreabierta para irse a la cocina a preparar la comida. Estaba terminando de freír el pescado cuando un ruido llamó su atención, de reojo observó como el rubio se asomaba a mirar por la puerta y sonrió un poco.

-Ya está casi listo- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara- Siéntate mientras sirvo.

Ya se esperaba que el gato negro no hiciera caso, así que sirvió dos platos de comida, pescado con papas y acomodó la ensalada al medio. Se sentó para tomar el tenedor.

-Ven a comer o se enfriará- dijo sin mirarlo- Adelante, no muerdo- el rubio se acercó con sigilo y se sentó en la silla más apartada para tomar el plato. Castiel lo miró unos segundos- Si quieres más, solo pídelo.

El moreno comió tranquilamente, de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a su acompañante y evitó sonreír al notar el entusiasmo con el cual comía. Sabía que el gato negro no pediría más, así que cuando acabó, le sirvió lo que quedaba del pescado. El Nekomimi devoró la comida y soltó un pequeño ronroneó al terminar.

-¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo y el gato asintió despacio- ¿Aún tienes hambre?- negó despacio- Ok.

Se levantó recogiendo la loza para dejarla en el fregadero y miró al rubio con la intención de ofrecerle una fruta de postre pero entonces reparó en la herida que tenía cerca del labio, ayer no la tenía, así que supuso que se había metido en problemas antes de que lo encontrara en la tienda de Travis.

-Esa herida se ve fea, iré por el botiquín para curarla- intentó tocarlo pero el Nekomimi se levantó casi de un salto y le gruñó antes de salir corriendo. Castiel negó despacio- Como quieras, gato…

El escritor fue hasta la reja pero no había señales de su invitado en ninguna parte, así que cerró todo bien y optó por escribir un poco antes de dormir. Era consciente que no sería fácil acercarse a ese gato callejero, especialmente porque lo habían lastimado mucho y ya no confiaba en otros.


	3. Gato puertas afuera

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, kayriu , Green y nananrnana. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3**

**Gato puertas afuera. **

Castiel terminó el cuarto capítulo de su novela con una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Hace mucho que no se sentía de esa forma mientras escribía. Se estiró con una sonrisa y fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento y se asomó a mirar por la ventana que daba a la calle, sonriendo un poco al notar que al otro lado de la acera, estaba el Nekomimi negro. Abrió la puerta y salió a la reja para hacerle una seña con la mano, el rubio solo lo miró.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta- Voy a preparar la cena, si quieres comer ven y deja la puerta cerrada al entrar.

Se marchó sin esperar que lo siguieran y fue a preparar la comida. Sonrió un poco al oír los pasos que se acercaban despacio.

-Siéntate, ya casi termino esto-

Preparó la salsa y luego lo sirvió con los tallarines. El rubio comió en silencio y con algo más de calma cuando iba en el segundo plato. Castiel se preguntaba cómo lo hacia el Nekomimi para comer a diario, no creía que obtuviera mucho robándolo, sin mencionar las palizas que debió recibir por ello. Se levantó en silencio dejando la loza en el fregadero y repartió la tarta que compró como postre. El gato negro comió encantado y el escritor le sirvió otra rebanada que devoró a los pocos segundos.

-¿Quieres más?- el menor negó despacio.

-Gracias…- murmuró bajito.

-De nada, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó para hacer algo de conversación, aunque si era sincero, estaba un poco interesado en ese gato.

-Mmm… Dean…- respondió bajito.

-Yo soy Castiel… tu dueño debe estar preocupado por ti- dijo mirándolo de reojo y no pasó por alto la tristeza que asomó en esas esmeraldas antes de que se levantara- No tienes que irte todavía, ¿Tienes un lugar donde dormir? Y el callejón no cuenta- el rubio negó despacio- Bueno, si quieres, puedes quedarte hoy a…

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el Nekomimi se marchó a toda prisa de ahí. Castiel suspiró y fue a la sala de estar para escribir un poco antes de dormir.

Los siguientes días fueron más o menos parecidos. El rubio iba a la hora de la cena a su casa, ambos comían en silencio hasta que el gato se marchaba a quien-sabe-donde. Castiel comprendía que el Nekomimi callejero no confiara tan fácilmente en las personas, así que no presionaba más de lo necesario. Tampoco preguntaba cuando Dean llegaba herido a comer pero esa tarde fue la peor de todas.

El rubio llegó a cenar a la hora de siempre pero la diferencia de otros días, fue que tenía sangre en la camiseta gris sucia que usaba. Intentó ignorarlo pero el Nekomimi hacia un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando movía el brazo derecho para comer. Lo otro que llamó su atención, fue que cojeaba un poco al caminar.

-Gracias por la comida…- murmuró el gato levantándose.

-Espera… no puedo dejar que te vayas así- dijo el moreno- Voy a curar tus heridas.

-No es necesario… no duele…- dijo bajito.

-Mentiroso, espérame en el living mientras voy por el botiquín.

Castiel se apresuró en ir por las cosas y luego le pidió al gato que se quitara la camiseta, éste obedeció a regañadientes y el moreno entrecerró los ojos al ver las dolorosas heridas que parecían hechas con una varilla.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó seriamente pero no recibió respuesta. Terminó de vendar sus heridas y lo miró- Puedes quedarte aquí si no tienes a donde ir.

-Estoy bien…

-Dean.

-Gracias… ya tengo que irme…

-Oye- Castiel lo tomó con suavidad por la mano derecha- Si necesitas un lugar donde dormir o comer, sabes muy bien que puedes venir conmigo y no solamente tienes que hacerlo para cenar.

El Nekomimi lo miró extrañado antes de marcharse de ahí. Para el escritor no fue difícil deducir que quizás era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras a Dean. Al ser un gato negro, no era bienvenido en ningún lugar y todos lo trataban como si tuviera la peste. El rubio debía estar acostumbrado a permanecer solo y no confiaba en otras personas. Castiel se sintió un poco triste al pensar en eso, él siempre había tenido oportunidades para todo, estar con las personas que quiere, tiene unos hermanos increíbles que lo adoran y apoyan en todo pero en cambio Dean, él no tenía a nadie, siempre estaba solo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de continuar su novela y estuvo escribiendo por cerca de dos horas antes de detenerse. Cuando releyó los nueve capítulos que llevaba, comprendió que desde un comienzo, estaba escribiendo sobre el Nekomimi negro y la profunda soledad en que vivía a diario.


	4. Desaprobación

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, kayriu , Green (respecto a tu pregunta, en este fic, los nekomimi negros traen mala suerte, por eso nadie los quiere cerca, debido a esto, tratan mal a Dean y lo lastiman, y como nadie lo quiere cerca, se ve en la obligación de robar comida y eso también amerita que lo lastimen, por eso el gatito llega herido a la casa de Cas u.u en conclusión, quien no lo ignora, lo golpea) y Guest. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4 **

**Desaprobación. **

Castiel se sorprendió cuando Dean llegó un martes a medio día para almorzar con él. No dijo nada al respecto, ya que no quería que el Nekomimi se marchara a quien-sabe-donde. Ambos comieron juntos, en el mismo silencio de siempre pero no era incómodo para el escritor, sino que todo lo contrario, se sentía a gusto de esa forma.

-¿Quieres más, Dean?- éste negó despacio- Ok, entonces comeremos el postre, ¿Te gusta el helado?-

-Nunca… lo he probado- dijo bajito y el moreno sonrió.

-Ya verás cómo te encantará-

Le sirvió un tazón con el postre y sonrió al ver como el gato se lamía los labios con la primera cucharada. Estaba por comer el suyo también pero el timbre llamó su atención. Fue a abrir la puerta y sus hermanos entraron junto con Sam.

-Hola chicos- los saludó sonriendo.

-Hola mi Cassie, ¿Cómo has estado? Nos has tenido abandonados estos días- dijo Balthazar abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Deberías buscarte una pareja, Balthy.

-Malo, yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Controla tu complejo de hermano, Balthy, es lamentable- dijo Gabriel con cierta burla y abrazó a su pareja- Trajimos un rico pastel, Cas, mi cachorrito lo hizo, es un genio en la cocina.

-Gabe.

Castiel los llevó a la cocina y no le pasó por alto lo tenso que se puso Dean al verlos, especialmente a Sam.

-Él…- dijo Gabriel indicándolo.

-Es el Nekomimi del que les hablé, ha estado cenando conmigo y ahora vino a almorzar.

-Es un Nekomimi negro…- dijo Balthazar observándolo- Ya sabes que ellos…- Dean se levantó rápidamente.

-Gracias… por la comida… Castiel…-

El rubio se levantó con cierta prisa para marcharse, el moreno quería detenerlo para que terminara su postre pero se quedó en silencio al ver como Sam le gruñía enfadado y parecía a punto de saltarle encima de no ser porque Gabriel lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Qué tienes Sammy?

-No deberías tenerlo aquí, Cas- dijo seriamente el Inumimi, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al gato negro- Es peligroso.

-Sammy- murmuró el moreno- Vamos a calmarnos, están exagerando.

-¿Recuerdas del gato negro que te dije?- el escritor asintió- Por culpa de ese Nekomimi de la mala suerte, uno de mis amigos tuvo un accidente muy grave que le costó la vida. Esas cosas son peligrosas y traen mala suerte a todos a su alrededor.

-Eso podría haber sido una casualidad- replicó Castiel.

-No hay casualidades, todo estaba bien hasta que el gato negro llegó a la agencia y los problemas comenzaron, si tienes trato con ese Nekomimi, acabaras muy mal.

-Yo no quiero eso- intervino Balthazar mirando al rubio- No quiero que vuelvas por aquí, deja a mi Cassie tranquilo, si algo le llega a pasar por tu culpa, te las verás conmigo.

-¡No lo amenaces!- gritó el menor enfadado al ver la expresión dolida y triste que tenía el rubio- Yo decido lo que hago, así como también quien entra o no a mi casa- agregó serio- Así que no te metas, Balthazar.

-Es por tu bien Cassie, no quiero que por culpa de este Nekomimi negro, acabes herido.

Dean se marchó casi corriendo de ahí y Castiel negó despacio por el comportamiento de su familia antes de ir tras el gato negro. Lo buscó en toda la manzana pero no lo encontró. Regresó de muy mal humor a la casa y miró a sus hermanos.

-Quiero que les quede muy claro una cosa, yo sé a quién invito o no a mí casa, no quiero que vuelvan a meterse en mis asuntos y mucho menos que se atrevan a hablar de esa manera frente a Dean. Están muy equivocados si se creen esa basura de la mala suerte y no voy a permitir que lo hagan sentir mal.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?- preguntó Gabriel serio- Puedes terminar lastimado.

-Eso es basura, al único que han lastimado de formas horribles es a Dean, y han sido personas ignorantes como ustedes que se creen esas porquerías de la mala suerte.

-Estamos preocupados por ti, Cassie.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a tratar mal a otra persona? Tú no has visto todas las heridas que tiene, la forma en que lo tratan… si van a comportarse de esa manera, entonces por favor, les pido que no vuelvan aquí, no pensé que mi familia fuera tan prejuiciosa y lastime a otros por el simple hecho de hacer daño.

Sus hermanos bajaron la mirada notoriamente arrepentidos de su comportamiento y Castiel asintió satisfecho, aceptando la silenciosa disculpa y luego miró al Inumimi.

-Sammy.

-No puedes obligarme, por culpa de un gato negro uno de mis amigos está muerto, jamás lo voy a perdonar.

-Sam…

-Y no insistas, porque no cambiaré de idea y si eso significa que me prohibirás entrar aquí, pues simplemente no vendré.

Castiel negó despacio y miró a su hermano para que éste hablara con el Inumimi e intentara convencerlo de su decisión.

El moreno se quedó hasta la media noche esperando que el Nekomimi negro regresara pero eso jamás pasó. Los siguientes días no fueron mejores, Dean no apareció a comer con él y Castiel estaba cada vez más preocupado, no sabía si había comido, si lo habían golpeado o si estaría durmiendo en algún callejón.

-Dean…-

Castiel se fue directo a la cama y se prometió mentalmente que si el Nekomimi no aparecía para el día siguiente, no tendría más opción que ir a buscarlo y traerlo de regreso.


	5. Confía en mí

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, candylen, kayriu y DaniCalifornia030. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

**Confía en mí. **

Castiel se colocó una chaqueta para aplacar el frio y salió en busca del Nekomimi negro. Preguntó en la tienda de Travis pero no lo había visto, así que luego se dedicó a buscarlo por los alrededores. Su angustia crecía ante cada minuto que pasaba y no tenía noticias de Dean. Quería pedir ayuda a sus hermanos pero ya conocía la opinión de estos al respecto, así que desechó la idea y continuó solo. Se estaba dando por vencido y se detuvo en una esquina para descansar un poco cuando escuchó la conversación de dos mujeres en el paradero cercano.

-Entonces me dijo que debíamos tener cuidado, si estás cerca de una de esas cosas, te dará mala suerte por mucho tiempo.

-Que horrible, menos mal que nos fuimos de inmediato.

-¿Y viste sus ojos? Parecía listo para atacarnos, alguien debería hacerse cargo de ese Nekomimi negro.

-Sí, me da miedo- Castiel se acercó a ellas.

-Disculpen chicas, ¿Están hablando de un Nekomimi negro de cabello rubio?

-Sí- dijo unas de las chicas- Esa cosa está en el parque, espero que lo saquen pronto de ahí antes de que cause algún daño.

Castiel se marchó corriendo hacia el parque y buscó al rubio hasta encontrarlo bajo un árbol de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara de las piedras que le tiraban unos niños. El moreno se apresuró en llegar a su lado para protegerlo y los niños se marcharon corriendo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- éste le gruñó.

-¡Déjame solo!

-Quiero ayudarte, Dean, no te mereces lo que están haciéndote, nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte, y es una basura todo lo que dicen sobre los gatos negros. Yo no pienso eso y mis hermanos cometieron un error al decirlo.

-Castiel…

-Déjame ayudarte, Dean, por favor.

El gato lo miró confundido y Castiel se acercó despacio para ayudarle a levantarse. Pasó un brazo del rubio por sus hombros y con la mano libre le rodeó la cintura. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Castiel y éste lo dejó sentado en el living para ir por el botiquín al baño. Curó en silencio todas las heridas que tenía el Nekomimi y se sintió muy enfadado al pensar en la forma injusta que lo trataban.

-Tienes que descansar ahora, Neko, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, Dean, confía en mí.

Llevó al menor hasta la habitación y le indicó que podía dormir ahí, le dejó uno de sus pijamas y esperó que se cambiara para luego tomar su ropa.

-Voy a lavar esto pero… podría pasarte ropa mía para que te cambies, esta ya está bastante desgastada.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, no es molestia- el gato asintió despacio, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo- El baño es la última puerta al final del pasillo y mi habitación es la que está al frente de esta, no dudes en usar cualquier cosa que necesites y si te falta algo me avisas.

-Gracias…- murmuró un poco sonrojado y Castiel sonrió para revolverle el cabello con suavidad.

-De nada, Dean, buenas noches y descansa.

-Buenas noches…

El moreno salió con una pequeña sonrisa y fue directo a su cuarto, miró la computadora portátil durante unos segundos y se decidió a escribir un poco, sintiéndose extrañamente inspirado.

Por la mañana siguiente, Castiel se levantó temprano a preparar el desayuno, pasó por el cuarto del menor y éste intentaba colocarse la camiseta sin conseguirlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Dean?- éste lo miró unos segundos y asintió- Ok, ¿Te duelen las heridas?

-No…

El escritor le colocó la camiseta con cuidado y luego le ayudó a abrocharse los zapatos. Dean lo siguió en silencio hasta la cocina y Castiel preparó el desayuno, con la ayuda del Nekomimi. Ambos se sentaron para comer.

-Adelante, Dean, come- el moreno saboreó la comida cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió al baño para vomitar- Joder…- se enjuagó la boca y tomó unas pastillas para el dolor de estomago antes de volver a la cocina- Lo siento Dean… algo me ha caído mal y…

-Perdón…- susurró bajito- No quise lastimarte… no deberías acercarte a mí… yo… es mejor que me vaya, adiós…

-¡Espera!- Castiel lo detuvo por el brazo- No ha sido tu culpa Dean- revisó la comida hasta dar con la caja de leche- Maldición, mira, ha vencido- indicó la fecha en la parte trasera- Menos mal que no lo has tomado tu también, Dean o estarías como yo…- su estomago gruñó- Dios… tengo que comenzar a ver las etiquetas antes de comer.

-¿Estás bien, Castiel?

-No te preocupes… por favor no te vayas… esto no es tu culpa… ya se me pasará…

-Castiel…

El moreno estuvo indispuesto hasta bien entrada la tarde, finalmente decidió recostarse y tomó el agua que le había traído el Nekomimi negro.

-Gracias Dean.

-Lo siento Castiel… esto es

-Ni lo digas- lo cortó el escritor- Tengo la mala costumbre de no mirar las etiquetas y simplemente comer todo lo que hay en refrigerador, como ves, no soy muy amigo de salir a hacer las compras diarias.

-¿Te traigo algo más?

-No es necesario, ya me siento mucho mejor, Neko- palmeó la cama a su lado- Acuéstate, quiero dormir un ratito y tengo frio.

-Yo…

-Dicen que los gatitos son calentitos para dormir.

El rubio se acomodó a su lado con cierto temor pero Castiel le pasó una mano por la cintura para atraerlo a su lado y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo para dormir. Podía sentir lo tenso que estaba el gato pero no se movió de su lugar, realmente quería que Dean confiara en él y aunque fuera un poquito, ya lo estaba consiguiendo.


	6. Contigo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews kayriu y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 6 **

**Contigo. **

Castiel terminó de escribir el capitulo y miró de reojo como el Nekomimi dormitaba en el sillón del lado. Luego de que lo llevó a su casa, ambos habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Para el escritor fue un cambio favorable, ya que sentía la creatividad a flor de piel y jamás se había sentido tan inspirado para escribir. Su teléfono lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, se levantó en silencio para ir a responder al pasillo y no despertar a Dean.

-Hola Lucy- saludó a su editor, que también era uno de sus amigos cercanos- ¿Ya has llegado a la ciudad?

-Sí, regresé ayer por la noche y pensé que sería bueno saludar, ¿Te apetece ir por unas cervezas?

-Mmm…- miró al gato que dormía- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? No puedo salir hoy… no quiero dejarlo solo.

-¿Eh? ¿A quién?

-Tengo un Nekomimi… y realmente no quiero dejarlo solo.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa, no pensé que te gustaran.

-Es una larga historia, Lucy.

-Ok, entonces me pasaré por tu casa, como a eso de la nueve… oye… me enteré de lo que pasó con tu libro…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… a decir verdad- sonrió un poco- Estoy trabajando en algo ahora y si soy honesto… creo que es lo mejor que he escrito desde que comencé.

-¿De verdad? Entonces me lo enseñaras.

-Claro Lucy, tu opinión es muy importante para mí.

-Nos vemos por la noche, Cas.

-Nos vemos Lucy.

El moreno guardó su teléfono sonriendo, Lucifer se había vuelto un muy buen amigo desde que lo conoció hace dos años. Regresó al living y vio al Nekomimi que estaba estirándose antes de mirarlo somnoliento.

-Hola Dean- éste se incorporó despacio y se volvió a estirar.

-Cas…

-¿Tienes hambre? Creo que ya es hora del almuerzo, suelo perder la noción del tiempo cuando escribo.

-¿Qué escribes?- preguntó el gato mirándolo.

-De todo un poco pero siempre con algo de drama- el rubio lo miró interesado- Si quieres… podrías leer uno de mis libros.

-Me gustaría- respondió sonriendo un poco y Castiel correspondió su gesto.

-Ok, entonces luego te los enseñaré, ahora vamos a cocinar, necesito un Neko asistente.

-Sí Cas.

Ambos cocinaron mientras Castiel le contaba más sobre su trabajo, incluyendo el mal momento en que se encontraba ahora.

-No deberías estar cerca mío, Cas…- murmuró el rubio- Yo…

-No Neko, a decir verdad… el libro que escribo… es… el personaje principal, está inspirado… en ti.

-¿En mí?

-Sí… la primera vez que nos conocimos… no lo sé… estaba mal… mi novia me dejó y me contaron sobre el rechazo de mi libro… a decir verdad, estaba muy mal, entonces te vi en ese callejón y luego de dejarte descansando en el sillón, sentí ganas de escribir… no lo sé Dean… pero desde que vives conmigo, me siento muy inspirado para continuar mi libro y ya voy en la mitad.

-¿De verdad…?

-Sí Dean- le acarició la cabeza y el rubio ronroneó despacio- Desde que llegaste a mi vida, me has traído muy buena suerte- el Nekomimi sonrió un poco y Castiel se sintió feliz al verlo- Muy bien, esto ya está listo, así que ahora coloquemos la mesa y almorcemos.

-Sí Cas.

Los dos comieron manteniendo una amena conversación. Castiel le comentó sobre la visita de Lucifer y no pasó por alto lo tenso que se colocó el Nekomimi.

-Entonces… saldré un momento- dijo bajito el rubio.

-Claro que no, Dean, no tienes que marcharte, ya te dije que puedes quedarte aquí.

-Pero tú amigo…

-Él no es prejuicioso, Dean, no te preocupes, no pasará nada… de verdad siento el comportamiento de mis hermanos y de Sammy…

-Cas…

-¿Me ayudas a limpiar? Quiero tener todo ordenado y hay ropa que lavar.

-Sí Cas.

Los dos comenzaron a hacer el aseo de la casa y para cuando terminaron. Castiel fue junto al Nekomimi a la tienda de Travis. El rubio se quedó en la entrada mirando el suelo y el moreno comprendió lo que pasaba, lo tomó de la mano y lo entró.

-Hola Cas- lo saludó el mayor y miró al gato negro- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Dean se está quedando en mi casa y no volverá a robarte, ¿verdad Neko?- éste asintió despacio- Dean- lo llamó el moreno.

-Lo siento…- murmuró el Nekomimi bajando un poco la cabeza y Travis suspiró.

-Bien pero no vuelvas a hacerlo- el rubio asintió.

Castiel compró varias cosas para la cena y se aseguró de llevar una tarta, había descubierto que el Nekomimi disfrutaba comerlas. De hecho, había aprendido mucho del gato desde que vivían juntos y si era honesto, era agradable vivir con Dean.


	7. Una noche tranquila

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green (Sé que los capitulos son cortitos pero a medida que avancen un poco más, serán un poco más largos) y DaniCalifornia030, en capitulos proximos se darán más indicios de que va el libro de Cas pero al final da como una idea general de que era. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7 **

**Una noche tranquila. **

Castiel escuchó el ruido del timbre y se percató que el Nekomimi se colocaba tenso. Le acarició la cabeza con mimo hasta que lo tenía ronroneando y restregándose contra su mano.

-No te preocupes, Neko, todo estará bien.

-Sí…

El moreno abrió la reja y saludó a su amigo con un abrazo. Lucifer había pasado dos semanas fuera de la ciudad por trabajo y lo había extrañado. Ambos entraron a la casa sonriendo.

-¿Y dónde está el Nekomimi que has recogido? ¿Sammy aún está con Gabe?

-Claro, se quieren mucho.

-¿Y mi Balthy? ¿Adoptó algún gatito, perrito, conejito o algo por el estilo?

-Nada, sigue solito, tal como te gusta- dijo Castiel guiñándole un ojo.

-Eso está bien- llevó a su amigo al living.

-Los voy a presentar, él es Dean, el Nekomimi del que te hablé, Dean, él mi amigo, un muy buen amigo y también mi editor, Lucifer.

-Hola…- saludó el rubio bajito.

-Eres…- se acercó para mirarlo de cerca- Cas, no me dijiste que el Nekomimi fuera…

Castiel lo miró ansioso, su amigo no era prejuicioso y no quería que hiciera sentir mal a Dean, haciéndole notar su color pero entonces Lucifer sonrió y eso lo calmó, ya que sabía con que saldría.

-Eres un Nekomimi precioso- dijo el mayor divertido y le acarició las orejas con cuidado, consiguiendo relajar al menor- Realmente eres muy lindo, Dean, es un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente…- susurró bajito.

-Cuidadito Lucy- advirtió Castiel jalándolo a su lado- No te comportes como un pervertido con Dean, deberías dejar de coquetear con todo lo que se mueva.

-Que feo, Cas, me estás dejando como un degenerado- dijo Lucifer haciendo morritos- Eres malo.

El moreno suspiró resignado y fue a la cocina por los bocadillos que preparó para su amigo. Al regresar, lo encontró hablando con Dean mientras le acariciaba la colita despacio, el rubio no parecía incomodo y eso lo calmó.

-Aquí está la comida, chicos.

-Gracias Cas, eres un encanto- dijo su amigo tomando uno de los bocadillos dulces- ¿Quieres uno, Neko?

-No te preocupes, para Dean traje algo especial- le pasó la rebanada de tarta junto con un tenedor- éste lo miró sonriendo.

-Gracias Cas.

-De nada.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Lucifer- ¿Adoptaste a Dean en una agencia?

-No…- miró de reojo al Nekomimi que parecía algo triste y su amigo lo entendió, ya que cambió de tema.

-Estoy ansioso por leer tu siguiente novela, Cas, ¿Ya la has visto, Dean?- éste negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cas dijo que podría leerla cuando estuviera lista.

-¿Eh?

-Es que la historia… me inspiré en Dean para el personaje principal- aclaró el escritor con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, sin duda me la tienes que enseñar y será nuestro secreto.

Castiel asintió con una sonrisa y continuaron hablando, contándole a Dean como se habían conocido. El Nekomimi se levantó para llevar la loza sucia al fregadero y traer el helado que tenían como postre. Lucifer esperó que se marchara antes de hablar.

-Cas- éste lo miró serio cuando el mayor bajó la voz- Dime donde lo encontraste.

-Cuando regresaba por la noche de la tienda… unos hombres lo estaban golpeando en el callejón…

-Debo suponer que los chicos no están felices con esto.

-Para nada… en especial Sammy… ya sabes lo que pasó cuando un Nekomimi negro fue a la agencia… pero me parece estúpido, Dean no trae mala suerte y es un buen chico.

-Yo también lo creo, Cas.

-La primera vez que lo encontré… estaba muy lastimado Lucy… si hubieras visto las heridas que tenia… y las cicatrices… no quiero ni pensar en las barbaridades que le habrán hecho… solo por ser un Nekomimi negro.

-Cas…

-No me importa lo que digan mis hermanos u otras personas, no voy a apartar a Dean de mi lado- sonrió un poco- Me costó mucho que confiara en mí.

-Me lo imagino, Cas, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Lucy.

Ambos escucharon los pasos que se acercaban y Dean apareció con una bandeja, sobre la cual traía tres tazones con helado y unas galletas. Los repartió antes de sentarse junto al moreno y éste le acarició la cabeza con mimo, hasta que lo hizo ronronear bajito.

-Gracias Dean.

-Eres adorable, Neko, yo también quiero uno- dijo Lucifer sentándose a su lado- ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Te cuidaré muy bien.

-Cuidadito Lucy, que este gatito se queda aquí, ¿verdad Dean?- asintió un poco sonrojado- Buen chico.

-Eres malo, Cas, deberías aprender a compartir.

Lucifer le dio de comer el helado en la boca al rubio y luego le acarició la cabeza con mimo, hasta que el Nekomimi comenzó a ronronear y pasarse por su mano. Castiel sonrió al ver lo bien que se llevaban los dos.

-Me encantan los gatitos y tú eres adorable, Dean- dijo Lucifer sonriendo.

Castiel le enseñó los capítulos que llevaba escritos de su novela al mayor, y mientras éste lo leía, estaba mimando al Nekomimi, acariciándole las orejitas con cuidado y luego la colita. Dean se acurrucó contra su cuerpo ronroneando y parecía estar dormitando. Castiel se preguntaba si esa sería la primera vez que alguien lo mimaba de esa forma y de ser así, estaba feliz de ser el primero.


	8. No puedes cambiar lo que eres

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y Anjiiel. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8 **

**No puedes cambiar lo que eres. **

Dean jamás se había sentido a gusto con otras personas, ya que todos lo trataban muy mal por ser un Nekomimi negro. Es por eso que no entendía por qué Castiel era tan bueno con él y no parecía asustado de tenerlo a su lado. Cada día que pasaba, se encariñaba más con el moreno y secretamente, deseaba quedarse con él.

El rubio abrió los ojos despacio y vio el rostro durmiente del escritor, anoche había conocido a Lucifer, éste fue muy amable con él y le gustó, aunque no tanto como le gustaba Castiel, ya que sentía un cariño especial por él. Se acurrucó contra su cuerpo con cierta timidez, cualquier otra persona lo hubiera dejado tirado en ese callejón pero el moreno no lo hizo.

-Hola Neko- lo saludó el mayor con una sonrisa antes de acariciarle la cabeza- Me gustan tus ronroneos.

-Lo siento… por despertarte- se disculpó manteniendo la mirada en sus manos que descansaban contra el pecho de Castiel.

-No me molesta, Neko, no te preocupes- el escritor lo acarició un poco más.

Nunca nadie, lo había mimado de esa manera en su vida. Había una persona que anteriormente lo hizo pero también fue quien más lo lastimó y tenía un poco de miedo de que ocurriera lo mismo ahora.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean? ¿Qué piensas tanto, gatito?

-Nada…

-¿Tienes hambre?- el rubio asintió despacio- Aún queda un poco de tarta de ayer, así que puedes comerla mientras yo preparo el desayuno- el Nekomimi lo abrazó despacio- ¿Dean?

-Gracias…

-¿Eh?

-Gracias por… dejar que me quede aquí… y por ser… tan buen conmigo…- el moreno sonrió abrazándolo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Neko, me gusta tenerte en casa… y me has ayudado mucho más de lo que piensas, Dean.

-Cas…

-Ahora levantémonos.

-Sí Cas.

Los dos bajaron a la cocina y mientras el moreno preparaba el desayuno, Dean miraba cada uno de sus movimientos y comía la tarta. Castiel dejó las tazas sobre la mesa, sirvió el café y luego colocó el pan con la palta.

-Adelante, Dean, desayunemos.

-Gracias por la comida, Cas.

Castiel estaba contándole sobre una fiesta que harían en la editorial el viernes y lo habían invitado a asistir, lo que no se esperaba el Nekomimi, era que le ofreciera ser su acompañante.

-No…

-¿Por qué no, Dean?

-No puedo, Cas… si voy… los demás…

-Pero- el gato negó despacio.

-Gracias pero no… no quiero arruinarlo de nuevo.

-Al menos piénsalo un poco, realmente quiero que me acompañes, Dean- el rubio se sonrojo un poco- Por favor.

-Sí.

Luego de comer, fueron a la sala de estar, ya que Castiel quería escribir un poco antes del almuerzo. Dean se acomodó en el otro sillón y miró al mayor. Había leído las novelas que publicó y le gustaron bastante, sentía mucha curiosidad por leer ese libro pero el moreno no se lo permitiría hasta terminarlo. El ruido del timbre llamó su atención y se levantó.

-Yo abriré Cas.

-Gracias Dean.

Fue hasta la puerta y se quedó mirando a los recién llegados, los dos hermanos de Castiel en compañía del Inumimi, que de inmediato le gruñó. Dean retrocedió un poco asustado al recordar las palabras de los mayores y dio un pequeño saltito cuando unas manos lo sostuvieron por los brazos.

-Hola chicos- saludó Castiel con algo de seriedad.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Sam cruzándose de brazos- Pensé que ya te habías desecho de él.

-Sammy basta- pidió el escritor- Ya les dije que no quería que volvieran a tratar de esa forma a Dean y si van a comenzar de nuevo, entonces por favor váyanse.

-Cassie…

-Esto es tu culpa gato negro- gruñó Sam enfadado- Por tu culpa se están peleando, porque no nos haces un favor a todos y te largas muy lejos.

-Lo siento…

Dean subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en la habitación, Sam tenía razón en sus palabras, un gato negro solo traía mala suerte a todos a su alrededor y ahora hacía que los hermanos se pelearan entre ellos. Algunas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza y no pudo contener las lágrimas, ¿Hasta cuándo iba a causar problemas? ¿Hasta cuándo lo seguirían tratando de esa manera? Se llevó una mano al cuello para tocar la cadenita plateada que usaba, alguien muy especial para él se lo había regalado. Unos golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención y luego unos pasos entraron al cuarto.

-Dean- éste se giró sobre la cama mirando al moreno.

-Cas…

-Por favor perdona a Sam… las cosas que dijo no estuvieron bien…

-Él tiene razón, Cas… soy un gato negro… y nada cambiara eso… no quiero que acabes mal por mi culpa… tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, Cas, no quiero que acabes arruinado por estar con un gato negro como yo.

-Dean…


	9. Cicatrices

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9 **

**Cicatrices. **

Castiel no comprendía la actitud del Inumimi, ya llevaba dos semanas viviendo con Dean y en ningún momento le había traído mala suerte, era justamente todo lo contrario, desde la llegada del Nekomimi estaba más inspirado que nunca e incluso Lucifer lo felicitó por la novela que escribía.

El moreno observó al gato negro que permanecía sentado en el sillón y muy pensativo. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó tironear sus orejas con suavidad, luego bajó una mano a esa colita peluda para acariciarla con mimo.

-Cas…

-¿Qué piensas tanto, Dean?

-Nada…

-Dímelo Neko, ¿Estás así por lo que pasó ayer? De verdad siento mucho lo que dijo Sammy… luego de lo que pasó en la agencia, sigue muy afectado… su amigo murió… y todos atribuyeron la mala suerte al Nekomimi negro que estaba ahí.

-Pero es cierto, Cas… nosotros traemos mala suerte… por eso las personas nos mantienen lejos de sus casas y de sus vidas…- el escritor negó despacio.

-Pues yo no soy así, y si tengo que ser honesto, me has traído muy buena suerte, Dean.

-¿Eh?

-Desde que llegaste a mi vida, estoy más inspirado que nunca y me siento mucho mejor… siento que estoy en el mejor momento de mi carrera y ya no me duele… que Anna me haya dejado…

-Pero te peleaste con tus hermanos.

-No voy a dejar que ellos te traten de esa manera, Dean, tú eres un buen chico y quien diga lo contrario, es un idiota.

-Cas…- el Nekomimi se mordió el labio despacio- ¿De verdad… está bien que me quede aquí…? –Claro que sí, gatito, confía en mí.

El rubio lo observó esperanzado antes de abrazarlo mientras su colita se movía despacio. Castiel le acarició la espalda con suavidad.

-Dean… ¿Has tenido… algún dueño antes?- el gato negó despacio- ¿Siempre has estado… en la calle?

-No…

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Antes… cuando tenía diez años… vivía… con un amigo.

-¿Amigo?

-Un Nekomimi negro como yo- Castiel asintió- Él tenía quince… un día… estaba perdido en el bosque, no sabía a dónde ir… ni que hacer… y él me ayudó…

-¿Él tenía dueño?

-No… nadie quiere a un Nekomimi negro, Cas… él me dio un lugar donde estar… me dio un hogar y una familia… vivíamos con otro Nekomimi de color… al parecer se había encariñado con Miguel… el Nekomimi negro con quien estuve…

-Ya veo, ¿Y dónde está él?

-Los tres estuvimos viviendo dos años tranquilamente en una casa abandonada a las afueras de un pueblito… Miguel me enseñó muchas cosas que me ayudaron a sobrevivir… yo lo quise como un hermano mayor… es la única familia que he tenido…

-¿Quisiste? ¿Él esta…?- no terminó la oración pero el rubio asintió despacio.

-Una noche… Miguel fue al pueblo a conseguir comida… entonces el Nekomimi de color… Enias… él nunca me tuvo aprecio… a él le gustaba Miguel y pensaba que nosotros éramos algo… esa noche… tomó un cuchillo e intentó matarme… diciendo que era un estorbo y que debía estar muerto… que un Nekomimi como yo… jamás seria querido…- el rubio tenía los ojos llorosos- Intentó matarme y entonces llegó Miguel… él se enfadó mucho con Enias y ambos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Miguel cayó al suelo, volvió a ir contra mí para apuñalarme pero entonces…- unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas- Miguel me protegió… y fue herido en el pecho… Enias soltó el cuchillo y gritó que era mi culpa antes de irse corriendo… quise ayudarlo pero no pude hacer nada… y él murió.

-Dean…

-Él es la única familia que he tenido… no quería dejarlo y… por unos segundos pensé en matarme también- Castiel lo miró con tristeza- Pero Miguel siempre decía que vivir es un regalo invaluable y que la vida está llena de bellezas… que él deseaba que yo conociera...

El escritor se conmovió ante esas palabras y abrazó al Nekomimi con fuerza mientras lo escuchaba sollozar. No quería ni pensar en las cosas horribles que debió pasar Dean todos esos años, siempre solo, siempre siendo odiado por todos. Lo tomó por las mejillas con suavidad y miró esas preciosas esmeraldas. El rubio estaba muy lastimado, lleno de heridas y cicatrices sin sanar.

-Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, Dean, no puedo hacer nada por todo el dolor que has sentido pero si puedo prometerte, que sin importar lo que pase, me tienes a mí.

-Cas…

-Yo siempre voy a estar para ti, Dean, cada vez que lo necesites, cada vez que te sientas triste y con ganas de llorar, cada vez que te sientas solo, puedes venir conmigo, Dean, yo voy a estar para ti.

-Por favor…- pidió llorando- No prometas algo… que no cumplirás…

-Sí lo haré, Dean, quiero que te quedes conmigo, ahora y para siempre.

-Cas…

-Te quiero a mi lado, Dean- lo miró decidido- Quiero que seas mi Nekomimi.

El rubio susurró un pequeño "sí" antes de abrazarlo con fuerza para llorar. Castiel sabía que necesitaba llorar, por todo lo que se aguantó en el pasado, por todo lo que aprendió a ocultar para no lastimarse aún más pero eso no evitó que el también llorara, porque ver a Dean en ese estado, le producía una profunda tristeza. Abrazó al Nekomimi con fuerza mientras repartía besitos por su cuello, para darle a entender que hablaba en serio y sí lo quería a su lado, ahora y para siempre.


	10. Extraño

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, en cuanto a tu pregunta, que Cas sea su dueño, no es igual a pareja, se refiere a que quiere adoptarlo como su Nekomimi y que se quede ahí, de a poquito se acercaran más. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 10 **

**Extraño. **

Desde que Castiel le había expresado abiertamente que quería tenerlo a su lado, Dean se sentía muy extraño. Le gustaba la compañía del moreno pero también tenía miedo de ser abandonado o que se repitiera lo mismo que con "aquella" persona que lo lastimó mucho. El ruido de la puerta lo alertó y se levantó algo ansioso, Castiel entró al cuarto con una bolsa.

-¿Cómo te fue Cas?- preguntó con algo de ansiedad.

El moreno había salido a la editorial para presentar el bosquejo de lo que sería su siguiente novela, ya llevaba una buena cantidad avanzada pero se estaba complicando con el final. Dean lo miró fijamente y entonces Castiel lo abrazó con una amplia sonrisa para dar vueltas con él por la habitación y ambos cayeron sentados sobre el sillón.

-Cas- lo llamó el Nekomimi sonriendo.

-¡Les encantó, Dean! Apenas lo termine de escribir, lo van a publicar- dijo emocionado el escritor- Lo sabía, Neko, este es el mejor de todos los libros que he escrito… y todo es gracias a ti.

-Yo…- se sonrojo un poco y el moreno sonrió.

-Gracias por ser mi inspiración, Dean- le dio un besito en la frente- Mira, he traído varias cosas para celebrar, Lucy llegará pronto y también mis hermanos.

-Cas…

-No te preocupes, Neko, todo va a estar bien, confía en mí.

-Sí Cas, confió en ti- el escritor sonrió tomándolo de la mano.

-Ayúdame a preparar los bocadillos, estoy tan feliz, Dean.

El moreno comenzó a cantar emocionado y el Nekomimi se sintió contagiado ante tanto entusiasmo. Terminaron de preparar los bocadillos y los llevaron a la mesita del living. Castiel fue a abrir la puerta y unos segundos después regresó en compañía de Lucifer, éste lo tenía abrazado por la cintura mientras le daba un besito en el cuello.

-Ese es mi chico, te dije que lo conseguirías.

Dean se sintió extrañamente irritado al verlos tan juntos y actuando tan íntimamente. Se forzó a controlarse y apartó ese sentimiento raro que lo embargaba. Lucifer lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Neko lindo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias…

-Apuesto a que Cas ha estado así de eufórico desde que llegó ¿Verdad?

-Sí, estaba cantando en la cocina- Lucifer se rio.

-Eso tengo que escucharlo, canta para mí, Cas- éste le sacó la lengua.

-No me molestes, idiota, y tú, gatito- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y ambos terminaron sobre el sillón- No me dejes en vergüenza.

-Pero cantas muy bien- dijo el rubio entre risas.

-Solo por eso te perdonaré- Castiel le dio un besito en la mejilla y le ayudó a levantarse. El timbre volvió a sonar- Deben ser los chicos, yo voy.

El rubio intentó mantenerse tranquilo, sabía que no era del agrado de la familia de Castiel pero confiaba en las palabras del moreno y en la seriedad con que dijo que lo quería a su lado, que quería que fuera SU Nekomimi. Escuchó las voces que se acercaban y bajó la vista unos segundos antes de que Lucifer le acariciara la mejilla con suavidad.

-Tranquilo, Dean, las cosas saldrán bien y nos tienes a nosotros.

-Lucy…

-Yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí, Neko, además haces muy feliz a Cas y eres adorable- lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Lucy, a mi…me gusta estar aquí…

Los pasos se acercaron y Dean mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, en especial cuando escuchó el gruñido del Inumimi. Por unos segundos pensó en subir al cuarto y dejarlos celebrar tranquilos pero Castiel tomó su mano sonriendo.

-Siéntense chicos, junto con Dean preparamos unos bocadillos deliciosos.

-Yo quiero probar- dijo Lucifer tomando uno- Están muy buenos, menos mal que le ayudaste, Dean, lamentablemente el pequeño Cas no es muy habilidoso en la cocina.

-¡Lucy!

-Es la verdad pero lo compensas escribiendo.

-Idiota- le sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de mirar a sus hermanos- Gracias por venir chicos.

-Estamos muy felices por ti, Cassie- dijo Balthazar abrazándolo y miró con cierto recelo al Nekomimi negro- Me alegra que las cosas estén mejorando.

-Más me sorprende que esa cosa no lo haya estropeado- intervino Sam mirando despectivamente a Dean.

-Ya basta- pidió Gabriel abrazándolo por la cintura- Ya hablamos sobre esto, Sammy, por favor cálmate, estamos celebrando a Cas, por favor.

El Inumimi se sentó cruzándose de brazos y Gabriel suspiró para abrazarlo e intentar calmarlo. La celebración comenzó sin mayores problemas, a excepción de las miradas de reproche que le lanzaba cada tanto Sam. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa forma pero lo que más le molestaba era que le ocasionaba problemas a Castiel y por nada del mundo quería eso.

-¿Tienes más cervezas en el refrigerador, Cassie?

-Creo que no…

-Entonces iré a comprar algunas… ¿Me puedes acompañar, Dean?- éste asintió despacio- Volvemos pronto, chicos y pórtense bien.

Dean siguió al mayor en silencio, dos cuadras calle abajo, Balthazar se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo fijamente. El Nekomimi ya se imaginaba lo que vendría, así que habló antes de que lo hiciera él.

-Sé que no quieres que esté con Cas… pero.

-Perdóname.

-¿Eh?

-Escucha… estoy preocupado por Cassie… desde la muerte de nuestros padres… hace diez años… se volvió una persona muy reservada… sé que no lloraba frente a nosotros porque no quería preocuparnos… mi pequeño tuvo que madurar muy pronto… pero siempre había ese brillo de tristeza en su mirada… incluso cuando estuvo con Anna prefirió volcarse por completo a la escritura pero entonces apareciste tú…

-Yo…

-Lo cambiaste, Dean… esa tristeza ya no está en su mirada y eso es gracias a ti- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Quiero que mi Cassie sea feliz, y lo es contigo, por eso quiero disculparme por lo que pasó la primera vez que nos conocimos… fui un tonto que se dejó llevar por rumores… ¿Cómo podrías ser capaz de lastimar a alguien? Luces tan indefenso y adorable… eso es lo que dice Cassie- el Nekomimi se sonrojo un poco- Y veo que Cassie también es bueno para ti.

-Es… una persona maravillosa… y muy bueno conmigo…

-¿Te parece que seamos amigos?- Dean asintió y el mayor lo abrazó sonriendo- Gracias por hacer feliz a mi Cassie, ya que eres parte de la familia, considérame como tu hermanito mayor, voy a cuidarte, mimarte y cuando seas muy traviesito tendré que regañarte, a menos que me des un besito y no te castigaré- el Nekomimi se rio- Ahora vamos por esas cervezas antes de que Cassie nos extrañe mucho y se ponga a llorar.

-Sí.

Dean tomó la mano que gentilmente le ofrecía el mayor y ambos fueron a comprar a la tienda de Travis. La fiesta continuó sin más percances, Gabriel también se disculpó con él por su comportamiento y por la conducta de Sam. El rubio observó como el trío de hermanos se reía por algo que dijo Lucifer y sonrió un poco, solo con Miguel había experimentado esa sensación de sentirse "en familia" pero ahora lo sentía de nuevo, aunque con Castiel, no era un sentimiento familiar, sino de otro tipo, que no lograba comprender y le era extraño pero aún así le gustaba.


	11. Problemas

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, DaniCalifornia030 y mamita. Saludos! :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 11**

**Problemas. **

Dean estaba asomado en la puerta mientras miraba como Castiel hablaba con un hombre que reconoció como el vecino de al lado. El hombre lucía muy enojado, dijo algo indicando al escritor antes de marcharse a su casa. El Nekomimi esperó que entrara para hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?

-Nada, Neko, no te preocupes… ¿Te parece que comencemos a preparar el almuerzo? Tengo hambre.

El Nekomimi sabía que mentía, algo estaba pasando pero Castiel no quería decírselo.

Esa noche descubrió de qué se trataba. Por casualidad, fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche y escuchó como el moreno hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

-Lo sé… pero estoy preocupado ¿Y si intenta algo?- el escritor suspiró cansado- Lo sé, Lucy pero tengo miedo… no quiero que lo lastimen por sus estúpidas creencias… te juro que si ese idiota se atreve a colocarle un solo dedo encima a Dean, soy capaz de destrozarle la cara a golpes.

Eso bastó para que Dean comprendiera que la raíz de todo el problema y la preocupación de Castiel: era él. No estaba muy seguro de que pasaba pero era obvio que ese hombre no lo quería en el vecindario. Volvió a la habitación en silencio y se recostó bajo las tapas acurrucándose, lo último que quería era causarle problemas a Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno estaba muy enojado con lo que ocurría, su vecino, Zacarías, estaba exigiéndole que se deshiciera del Nekomimi negro porque no quería arriesgarse a que ocurrieran cosas malas en el vecindario. Lo peor de todo, fue que amenazó con que si no corría al gato de su casa, él se haría cargo personalmente de hacerlo. La rabia no le permitía dormir, así que se quedó hablando por teléfono con Lucifer casi por una hora. El mayor lo calmó diciéndole que no tomara en serio las palabras de ese sujeto, que siempre había sido un idiota y no cambiaría ahora.

Cerca de la media noche fue al segundo piso, pasó por el cuarto de Dean y entró en silencio. El Nekomimi se había destapado mientras dormía y ahora estaba acurrucado. Castiel sonrió ante la adorable escena y lo cubrió con las tapas abrigándolo bien, se inclinó con cuidado y besó su frente.

-Descansa, Dean.

Se quedó mirando al Nekomimi durante varios minutos, realmente le gustaba tenerlo a su lado y se había encariñado mucho con él. Así que por nada ni nadie, cambiaria eso.

Por la mañana siguiente, Castiel se levantó temprano, aún no terminaba de escribir su novela y mucho menos podía escribir después de lo que ocurrió con Zacarías. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, un delicioso aroma atrajo su atención, se asomó a la cocina con sigilo y vio al Nekomimi preparando el desayuno.

-Hola Dean- éste se giró a mirarlo y sonrió.

-Hola Cas, siéntate, ya está casi listo.

-Gracias, Neko, huele delicioso.

Saboreó hasta el último bocado de su desayuno y le dio un besito en la frente a su Nekomimi para luego fregar la loza sucia.

-Estuve hablando con Lucy y sería divertido hacer un paseo todos juntos este fin de semana, ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?

-¿Eh?

-¿Conoces el mar, Dean?- éste negó despacio- Estoy seguro que te encantara, arrendaremos una cabaña y nos divertiremos mucho, ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Sí…

-¿Qué ocurre, Neko?

-Lo siento…

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Dean? No entiendo.

El Nekomimi no respondió y Castiel quería preguntarle algo pero recibió una llamada de Balthazar y Dean se marchó por el pasillo, argumentando que limpiaría un poco.

El moreno notó el cambio en su Nekomimi, estaba actuado extraño y parecía algo decaído. Esperaba que el viaje a la playa que harían mañana por la tarde, le subiera el ánimo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El viernes llegó con rapidez y Dean terminó de arreglar el bolso con la ropa que necesitaría para ir a la playa. Castiel había salido a hacer unos trámites al centro y no volvería hasta dentro de una hora. Una vez tuvo listo su bolso, lo dejó en la sala de estar, fue a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche cuando el timbre sonó. Se apresuró en ir a abrir, creyendo que se trataba de Lucifer, que vendría a buscarlos en su auto para ir con los demás pero era otra persona que reconoció de inmediato: Zacarías, el vecino de al lado.

-¿Está Castiel?- el rubio negó despacio- Muy bien, entonces ven, quiero hablar contigo.

Dean obedeció un poco temeroso y fue hasta la reja para abrirla pero en cuanto lo hizo, el hombre se le vino encima y lo dejó contra los barrotes, doblándole un brazo tras la espalda mientras que con la mano libre, le presionaba el rostro contra el metal.

-Escúchame muy bien, engendro, quiero que te largues muy lejos de aquí antes de que causes problemas, ¿Te quedó claro? – Dean forcejeó por liberarse y lo consiguió pero en cuanto se dio vuelta, Zacarías le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo- Esta será la única vez que te lo advierta, Nekomimi del demonio- el rubio se levantó manteniendo la mirada en el suelo hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Ocurre algo aquí?- preguntó Lucifer bajando del auto.

-Nada- siseó Zacarías marchándose a su casa.

-¿Estás bien, Dean? ¿Te estaba molestando?- preguntó el mayor acercándose.

-No… no pasa nada- respondió dándose la vuelta pero Lucifer lo tomó por la mano.

-¿Él te ha hecho eso?- indicó su mejilla sonrojada- Ese hijo de puta, ahora se las verá conmigo.

-¡No lo hagas! Por favor… no duele… por favor…- suplicó el Nekomimi.

-Ven, tienes que colocarte hielo ahí.

Mientras Lucifer le colocaba una bolsa con hielo para evitar que se hinchara, Dean le pidió que por favor no le contara nada de lo ocurrido a Castiel. El mayor rápidamente se negó a hacerlo y el Nekomimi sintió ganas de llorar, apenas dos personas en su pasado se habían preocupado de él de esa forma, Miguel y su "casi" dueño pero ahora tenía a cuatro personas que lo aceptaban y permanecían a su lado.

-Por favor Lucy…- pidió llorando- Ya no quiero causarle más problemas a Cas… él ha sido muy bueno conmigo… no quiero arruinarlo.

-Pero Dean.

-Estaré bien, por favor…

-Maldición, no debería hacer esto pero te guardaré el secreto, aunque ten esto claro, si vuelvo a saber que Zacarías te está molestando, no solo se lo diré a Cas, sino que le daré una buena lección a ese bastardo.

-Lucy…- éste le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Yo te considero un amigo, Dean y voy a cuidarte porque ya eres parte de la familia- el rubio lo abrazó con los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias…

Hacía mucho tiempo que Dean no se sentía así de querido y protegido.


	12. Lo que pasó en la playa (I)

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, DaniCalifornia030, Green y Nani Walker. saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 12 **

**Lo que pasó en la playa (I) **

Castiel sonrió ante la reacción de su Nekomimi cuando llegaron al mar, el menor observaba embelesado el lugar y estuvo jugando unos segundos a perseguir el agua cuando las olas se recogían y luego corría para que no lo tocara. El moreno sonrió tomando su mano.

-¿Quieres bañarte Dean?

-Me da miedo, Cas…- admitió bajito.

-Entraremos juntos y nada malo te pasará conmigo.

-Sí…

-Vamos a ponernos los bañadores.

-¿Van a entrar?- preguntó Balthazar- Ya es de noche y se pueden resfriar.

-Solo un ratito, mi Neko quiere bañarse.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una fogata? Así no se resfriaran y podemos quedarnos un momento disfrutando de esto.

-Excelente idea, Gabe- dijo Lucifer- Traeré unas cervezas para animar la fiesta.

Castiel llevó su bolso y el de Dean hasta una de las habitaciones, la cabaña solo contaba con cuatro cuartos, así que Gabe y Sammy compartirían uno, y el otro lo compartiría él con Dean. Dejaron las cosas en el suelo y luego sacó los bañadores para colocarse el suyo, al igual que el Nekomimi y tomó unas toallas.

-¿Estás listo, Neko?

-Sí Cas.

El escritor lo llevó hasta la orilla de la playa y ambos caminaron hasta que el agua les llegó a las rodillas. Las olas chocaban suavemente contra sus piernas. Dean se arrodilló para disfrutar del agua y miró a Castiel, éste esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir más adentro y nadamos un poco?

-Yo… no sé nadar- admitió apenado.

-Entonces sostente de mí y yo nos mantendré a flote.

-Cas…

-Confía en mí, Neko.

El rubio asintió y ambos se levantaron para ir más adentro. El agua les llegó hasta el cuello y Dean se aferró a él con fuerza. Castiel sonrió.

-Tranquilo gatito, yo estoy aquí y nada te pasará- el menor se relajó un poco- Abre tus ojos, bonito- el Nekomimi obedeció- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí… aunque me da un poco de miedo.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Neko, esta playa es muy tranquila, además me tienes a mí y nada malo te pasará.

Ambos estuvieron en el agua durante quince minutos. Castiel estaba muy complacido con toda la confianza que le depositaba el Nekomimi y le prometió que mañana le enseñaría a nadar. Los dos salieron del agua para ir con los demás y Balthazar les pasó una toalla para luego colocarle una a Dean y le frotó los brazos secándolo.

-¿Tienes frio, gatito?

-Un poco, el agua es increíble- dijo emocionado y el moreno se rio.

-Me alegra que te gustara el lugar, Neko, mañana estaremos más tiempo y jugaremos con la pelota.

-Sí.

-Pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua- dijo Gabe curioso.

-El pequeño aceptó entrar con la compañía de Cassie- respondió el mayor de los hermanos sonriendo pícaramente.

-No me molestes Balthy.

-Yo me encargo de este chico- Lucifer lo jaló para que se sentara a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura- Pórtate bien, mi Balthy.

-Lucy…

-Ese es mi chico, te verías lindo con unas orejitas de gatito o perrito.

-¿Ustedes están juntos?- preguntó Dean curioso y el mayor se sonrojo al máximo mientras que Lucifer se rio.

-Todavía no, pequeño pero muy pronto caerá ante mis encantos.

-No te creas tanto, idiota.

El rubio sonrió y luego fue al interior de la casa para cambiarse de ropa. Bajó las escaleras con cierta prisa cuando se topó de frente con Sam. Éste le gruñó y Dean bajó la vista, tenía la intención de marcharse de ahí pero el Inumimi lo tomó por la muñeca y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Sam…

-No entiendo por qué Cas está empeñado en conservar algo como tú, solo traes mala suerte y muerte.

-Yo…

-No voy a repetírtelo dos veces, quiero que te largues de aquí y no regreses.

-Pero… Cas…

-¡Pero nada! Quiero que te largues- Dean intentó liberarse pero el Inumimi se lo impidió y comenzaron un forcejeo- ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Te detesto! ¡Los Nekomimi negros no deberían existir!

Dean forcejeó más fuerte y terminó empujando al Inumimi a un lado, provocando que cayera al suelo. El menor lo miró con odio y se le fue encima para golpearlo. El rubio intentaba apartarlo pero Sam no cedía y le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. El Nekomimi se giró aturdido, logrando quitárselo de encima y fue hasta las escaleras pero en el cuarto escalón, el menor lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza. Ambos cayeron estruendosamente al suelo y Dean solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos mientras el Inumimi lo golpeaba.

-¡Basta!- gritó una voz que reconoció como la de Castiel.

El Nekomimi se mantuvo en el suelo hasta que alguien lo levantó por los brazos y miró al escritor, éste lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Gabriel abrazando a su pareja.

-¡Él comenzó!- gritó el Inumimi enojado- Él me pegó primero, yo solo me defendí.

-No te creo- dijo Castiel- Dinos la verdad, Sam, dudo que haya sido Dean quien comenzó la pelea.

-¡Él fue!- gritó enojado antes de marcharse a su habitación.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean- se disculpó Gabriel acariciando su cabello- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Por favor perdónalo… Sammy no es violento… de verdad lo siento mucho.

Gabriel fue al segundo piso. Castiel, Balthazar y Lucifer lo llevaron hasta la cocina. El moreno lo revisó para asegurarse que estuviera bien y se quedó mirando el moretón en su antebrazo.

-Dean…

-Estoy bien, Cas… no duele…

-Lo siento mucho… Sam no debió lastimarte de esa forma… no volverá a suceder, lo prometo- se disculpó el escritor.

-Ten pequeño-Balthazar le colocó hielo en el moretón- No puedo creer que el cachorrito esté actuando así…

-Es mi culpa… no debí venir con ustedes… lo siento mucho- dijo el Nekomimi con los ojos llorosos- Perdóname Cas… no quería causar problemas…

-No Dean, no has hecho nada malo, bonito, no es tu culpa.

El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza para intentar confortarlo y luego lo llevó al cuarto para que descasara.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean decidió levantarse más temprano para desayunar antes que los demás. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores pero cuando fue por el pasillo que llevaba de la cocina a la entrada, Sam venía en compañía de Gabriel, el Inumimi le gruñó y al pasar a su lado, le dio un empujón.

-Sam- lo regañó Gabriel serio pero el castaño se marchó a la cocina- ¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí…- respondió bajando la mirada.

-Por favor perdónalo, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir lo de ayer… de verdad lo siento, Dean.

-No te preocupes, Gabe… no pasa nada.

-Vamos a desayunar, Balthy, Lucy y Cas deben estar por bajar.

-Ya comí… voy a ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores… permiso.

Dean se marchó rápidamente de la cabaña y se fue caminando por la arena mientras miraba el suelo. Entendía perfectamente la actitud de Sam contra él y no lo culpaba por nada, ni siquiera estaba enojado ya que creía merecerlo. Estuvo dando vueltas y decidió que no regresaría a la cabaña hasta la hora de la cena, así no incomodaría a Sam con su presencia, ni causaría más peleas ni tensiones entre los demás.


	13. Lo que pasó en la playa (II)

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 13**

**Lo que pasó en la playa (II) **

Castiel se encontraba preocupado por el rubio, Gabriel le había dicho que salió en la mañana pero ya estaba anocheciendo y aún no regresaba. Eso le hizo pensar que sería buena idea comprarle un teléfono a Dean, así siempre estaría ubicable en caso de que saliera a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo. Fue a la entrada de la cabaña y se sentó en una de las escaleras suspirando.

-Dean…- unos minutos después se le unió Balthazar.

-Está haciendo frio, Cassie…

-No me interesa… no pienso entrar hasta que Dean regrese…

-Cassie…

-Es un tonto… la solución no es huir, nunca lo es.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo mal que lo ha pasado… pero está muy claro que la única forma de mantenerse a salvo que tiene es huyendo… Gabe está dándole un severo regaño a Sammy por lo que hizo…

Ambos se quedaron en mirando hacia la playa cuando una silueta familiar se acercó por la arena. Castiel fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás muy frio, ven, te serviré un café caliente y te abrigarás.

-Cas…

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿Entiendes? No tienes por qué salir huyendo, no has hecho nada malo…

-No hui… solo quería dar una vuelta…

-Bien pero no quiero que vuelvas a salir solo, así que te acompañaré la próxima vez.

-Cas…

-Ahora vamos a cenar, debes tener hambre.

Entraron en compañía de Balthazar, y Castiel fue a buscarle un chaleco a su Nekomimi para luego llevarlo a la cocina a cenar. No le pasó por alto que Dean mantenía la mirada en el suelo cuando pasó junto al Inumimi.

-Al fin llegas, Dean- dijo Gabriel.

-Estás helado, Neko- Lucifer lo abrazó acariciando su espalda- Pobrecito, gatito, no debes estar dando vueltas tan tarde y desabrigado.

-Dean- lo llamó Gabriel- Sammy tiene algo que decirte- éste se cruzó de brazos- Por favor, Sammy, hazlo por mí…

-No quiero Gabe, no tengo por qué disculparme con ese gato negro, ellos traen mala suerte y provocaron la muerte de mi amigo… lo mejor es que se vaya de aquí, ¿Me escuchaste, Nekomimi? Lárgate de aquí antes de que mates a alguien.

Dean bajó la mirada dolido y Castiel ya no lo soportó más, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, atrayendo la mirada de todos pero solo se fijó en la pareja de su hermano.

-Ya basta, ¿Eso es lo que piensas, Sam? ¿Crees que hay que apartarlos?- tomó al Nekomimi de la mano para darle la vuelta y le levantó la camiseta para dejar su espalda al descubierto, junto con las cicatrices que tenía- ¿Crees que esto es justo?- preguntó muy enojado Castiel- ¿Crees que hay que lastimarlos de esta manera? ¿Te gustaría que te hirieran a ti de esta forma? Míralo, Sam- el Inumimi se mordió el labio con fuerza- ¡¿Crees que alguien merece ser lastimado de esta forma?!

-Cas…- murmuró bajito el rubio.

-No tienes ni una puta idea de todo lo que le han hecho a Dean, y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a herirlo por una simple rumor estúpido, ¡¿Acaso ha pasado algo malo desde que Dean está aquí?! ¡¿Cómo puedes creerte esa mierda, Sam?! Nadie merece ser herido de esta forma, ni mucho aislado como si fuera lo peor… yo no pensé que fueras así, Sam… no pensé que fueras capaz de lastimar a otra persona… quiero que tengas algo muy claro, te quiero mucho Sammy pero si vuelvas a lastimar a Dean con tus palabras o a golpearlo… será una pena pero ya no te consideraré mi amigo, ni mucho menos parte de mi familia.

-Sammy- lo llamó Gabriel preocupado al ver como su pareja se marchaba casi corriendo mientras lloraba y fue tras él.

Castiel abrigó bien a su pareja y lo sentó para servirle un café caliente junto con la cena: pescado y papas. Dean comió en silencio, manteniendo la mirada en el plato hasta que alguien tomó su mano.

-Balthy- el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No te sientas mal, pequeño, esto no es tu culpa… Sammy está actuando muy mal y necesitaba que alguien le dijera la verdad sin adornos…- le dio un besito en la mejilla- Nosotros también somos tu familia, Dean.

-Así es- dijo Lucifer sentándose junto a ellos y tomando la mano del rubio- Y vamos a cuidarte muy bien- le acarició las orejitas con suavidad- Nosotros te queremos, Neko-

-Pero yo te quiero más- intervino Castiel para guiñarle un ojo- Ahora comételo todo y te daré un rico postre- el Nekomimi sonrió un poco y se pasó las manos por la cara para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Gracias…

Castiel observó cómo se terminó de comer toda la cena y luego lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al cuarto a descansar. Ambos se acostaron y el moreno lo abrazó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Cas… no quiero que pelees… por mi culpa…

-Eres mi Nekomimi y voy a cuidarte- el rubio se sonrojo un poco- Estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo, Dean, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- eso lo hizo sonrojar más- Eres adorable- le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz.

-Cas- lo miró fijamente.

-No quiero que nadie te haga sentir mal, Dean y siempre voy a cuidarte.

El moreno observó esos orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad y sin saber muy bien por qué, siguió un impulso y acortó la distancia para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. El Nekomimi respondió con timidez y luego lo observó con los labios entreabiertos antes de lamerlos despacio.

-Dean…

Lo tomó por la nuca para volver a besarlo, colando su lengua entre esos labios abiertos del Nekomimi. El beso fue creciendo en intensidad y deseo, el rubio se ganó sobre él para besarlo mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron jadeando, Castiel lo sostuvo por la cintura y movió las caderas para generar un roce aliviador entre ambos, que se miraron jadeando. Bajó una mano para acariciar esa colita peluda y en un impulso, le mordió una de las orejas al Nekomimi, éste gimió más fuerte y se restregó contra su cuerpo entre ronroneos y gemidos.

-Cas… Mmm… Cas… Cas…

Castiel no lo soportó más, llevó sus manos para bajar ese molesto bóxer hasta mitad de muslo y luego hizo lo mismo consigo, tomó ambas hombrías con una mano para comenzar a masturbarlos con rapidez. Dean le enterró los dedos en los hombros y le mordió el cuello con fuerza. En pocos minutos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, manchando sus abdómenes. Castiel sonrió perezosamente y le dio un lametón en el cuello a su Nekomimi antes de mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien Dean?- éste lo miró sonrojado.

-Cas… nosotros…

-No sé qué pasó pero me encantó-admitió el escritor con una sonrisa y el rubio lo abrazó ronroneando.

-A mí también…- permanecieron abrazados unos segundos y el mayor le acarició la espalda.

-Vamos a ducharnos y luego a la cama.

-Sí Cas.

Ambos tomaron una ducha juntos, Castiel enjabonó bien a su Nekomimi mientras le daba pequeños besitos que este correspondía. Le ayudó a secarse y se entretuvo en esa colita peluda. Cuando ambos estuvieron secos y con ropa interior limpia, volvieron a acostarse. El escritor abrazó a Dean por la cintura y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Neko…

-Buenas noches, Cas.

El Nekomimi se acurrucó contra su cuerpo ronroneando y Castiel lo miró con una sonrisa, no entendía muy bien lo que acaba de pasar pero le había gustado mucho.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó con una pequeña sonrisa y miró al moreno que dormía profundamente. Se levantó procurando no despertarlo y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Estaba muy contento después de lo ocurrido anoche con Castiel, había sido algo fantástico. Entró a la cocina y se quedó quieto al ver a Sam, rápidamente bajó la vista y retrocedió, con la intención de marcharse.

-Espera…- lo llamó el Inumimi afligido- Yo… quería…- se mordió el labio despacio antes de mirarlo- Perdón…

-Sam…

-No debí lastimarte… ni decir esas cosas…- caminó para quedar frente a él- Aún no estoy del todo convencido de esto pero… Cas tiene razón… y no tengo derecho a lastimarte de esa forma… lo siento mucho, Dean.

-Está bien…- respondió bajito- No pasa nada…

-Gracias… ¿Me ayudas a preparar el desayuno? Los demás deben estar por bajar.

-Sí…

Dean sabía que el Inumimi no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente pero ya era un gran comienzo que se disculpara y le pidiera ayuda para cocinar.


	14. No se puede seguir negando

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Nani Walker y DaniCalifornia030 . Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 14 **

**No se puede seguir negando. **

El viaje a la playa había sido inolvidable para Dean, luego de que Sam se disculpó con él, las cosas estuvieron muy tranquilas y se divirtió mucho.

El Nekomimi estaba preparando la cena para Castiel, éste había ido a la editorial para entregar el manuscrito completo, por fin había terminado de escribir su novela y cuando se publicara, Dean podría leerla. Miró las cosas en el refrigerador y suspiró, tendría que ir a comprar algunas cosas. Se colocó un chaleco, tomó el dinero que dejaba el escritor en caso de emergencia y fue a la tienda de Travis. Desde que vivía con el mayor, varias cosas cambiaron, incluyendo el trato que recibía de otras personas.

-Hola Dean, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Travis.

-Bien, ¿Y usted?

-Bien, gracias, ¿Has venido solo a comprar?

-Cas fue a la editorial a entregar su manuscrito y regresará para la cena.

-Ya veo, así que quieres prepararle algo especial- el rubio asintió un poco sonrojado-El filete es muy bueno, puedes servirlo con puré.

-Te puedo decir mi secreto para preparar el mejor filete del mundo- dijo Lilith, la esposa de Travis, que fue hacia ellos con un trapeador.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el Nekomimi esperanzado.

-Claro, Dean, necesitaras algunas especias, ven conmigo.

La rubia lo llevó por los pasillos para reunir lo necesario mientras le explicaba cómo preparar el filete. Dean pagó todo en la caja y miró al matrimonio.

-Gracias por las indicaciones.

-De nada, nos vemos Dean- se despidió Lilith acariciándole la cabeza despacio.

-Nos vemos- respondió tímidamente.

-Cas tiene razón, eres todo un encanto- dijo la mujer riéndose.

-No sigas avergonzando al chico, querida, mira lo rojo que se ha puesto- el Nekomimi sonrió un poco- Nos vemos Dean.

Luego de hacer las compras, se dirigió a casa rápidamente para preparar la cena pero antes de abrir la reja vio a Zacarías saliendo de su casa. Se apresuró en entrar pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, el mayor se acercó enojado a verlo.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás aquí?

-Yo…

-Te dije muy claro que te marcharas, Nekomimi del demonio.

Alzó la mano para golpearlo y Dean dejó caer las bolsas al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se cubría la cabeza con las manos pero el golpe jamás llegó.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo- el Nekomimi abrió los ojos despacio y reconoció a Sam, éste le gruñía a Zacarías mientras sostenía su puño con fuerza- Lo golpeas y te haré algo peor, idiota.

-Eres un imbécil ¿Para qué proteges a esa cosa? Lárgate de una puta vez, maldito gato negro- el hombre se fue muy enojado calle abajo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó el menor.

-Sí… gracias Sam…- éste recogió las bolsas.

-Vamos, no le hagas caso a ese idiota, ni siquiera merece la pena que lo escuches- Dean lo siguió hasta la puerta-Gabe y Balthy pasaron a comprar unas cervezas para celebrar el nuevo libro de Cas, ¿Qué vas a cocinar?- preguntó el Inumimi mientras el rubio abría la puerta.

-Filete con puré… Lilith me dijo como cocinarlo para que quede muy rico.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí.

Dean fue hasta la cocina en compañía del menor, cada día se estaban llevando mejor y le gustaba estar con el Inumimi. Gabriel llegó unos minutos después junto con Balthazar. Sam les contó lo que pasó con Zacarías.

-No puedo creer que ese idiota te esté molestando- soltó Gabriel sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

-No le hagas caso, Dean- dijo Balthazar acariciándole la cabeza con mimo para luego ayudar a su hermano- Solo ignóralo, es un amargado.

-Huele delicioso- agregó Gabriel- ¿Qué preparan chicos?

-Filete con puré, Lilith le dio la receta a Dean- respondió el Inumimi volteando la carne.

-Nuestro gatito es todo un experto en la cocina y con Sammy hacen maravillas, voy a tener que raptarlos a ambos para que me cocinen todos los días- dijo Balthazar abrazándolos.

-Cuidadito que te arriesgas a que Cas y yo te tiremos al rio- amenazó en broma Gabriel.

-Mal hermano, aprende a compartir.

Los cuatro terminaron de preparar la cena unos segundos antes de que llegara Castiel con Lucifer. Dean les había pedido que no le contaran lo sucedido con Zacarías, ya que iban a celebrar y no quería arruinarlo todo.

-Hola chicos- saludó Castiel con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue, Cassie?- preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Ya está todo listo, Balthy, dentro de una semana tendrán las primeras copias listas, prepararan el lanzamiento y al final del mes lo publicaran.

-¡Eso es genial!- celebró Gabriel con una sonrisa y abrazó a su pareja.

-¡Felicidades, Cas!- el Nekomimi lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Cuándo te den las copias podré leer la novela?

-Sí Dean, te obsequiaré una copia solo para ti.

El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa y se perdió durante unos segundos en esos intensos orbes azules. Castiel le acarició la cabeza con mimo hasta hacerlo ronronear. Un carraspeo los hizo separarse un poco.

-Vamos a cenar, chicos- los llamó Balthazar observándolos con curiosidad.

-Sí…- dijo el Nekomimi- Siéntate Cas… Sam me ayudó a preparar la comida…- sirvió la cena y esperó que el moreno lo probara.

-Mmm, esto está delicioso- dijo el escritor lamiéndose los labios- Me encanta Dean, este filete es genial, sin duda me serviré más.

-Me alegra que te gustara- respondió el rubio sonriendo- Cuando fui a la tienda… Lilith me dijo como prepararlo…- Castiel sonrió.

-Cocinas delicioso, Neko- el moreno le acarició las orejitas con suavidad- Gracias.

-Cas…

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Castiel volvió a perderse en esos orbes esmeraldas y se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros. Balthazar esbozó una sonrisa picara.

-Si van a besarse háganlo de una vez, dejen de dar tantas vueltas- el Nekomimi se colocó muy rojo y mantuvo la mirada en su plato mientras los demás se reían.

-Ya que, Neko- lo tomó por la nuca y le dio un apasionado beso que fue correspondido con timidez.

-Cas…

-Para que intentar negarlo, te quiero Dean- éste sonrió observándolo.

-Yo… también… te quiero, Cas.

Ambos volvieron a besarse y luego terminaron de cenar. La celebración continuó en el living, estuvieron bebiendo y conversando hasta bien entrada la noche. Castiel acompañó a sus hermanos al auto.

-Nos vemos Cassie y no te sobrepases con el gatito- dijo el mayor divertido.

-Seré yo quien me sobrepase contigo hoy por molestar- amenazó con una malvada sonrisa Lucifer.

-Ayuda- soltó Balthazar tragando saliva con fuerza mientras los demás se reían.

-Te lo mereces por molestar- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Nos vemos Cas.

-Nos vemos chicos y conduce con cuidado Gabe.

Castiel dejó la reja bien cerrada y luego aseguró la puerta para ir con su Nekomimi, Dean estaba dormitando sobre el sillón y ronroneaba suavemente. El moreno sonrió acercándose con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo llevó hasta la habitación al estilo nupcial. Le quitó la ropa con suavidad, el rubio se giró sobre la cama ronroneando. Castiel se quedó solo con bóxer y se acostó junto al menor, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Te quiero Dean, gracias por estar conmigo, me haces muy feliz.

El Nekomimi se acurrucó contra su cuerpo ronroneando y el moreno lo mantuvo abrazado, sintiendo como esa colita peluda se movía despacio. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y besó con suavidad su frente. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, tan contento y satisfecho, ni siquiera con Anna. También lo alegraba el hecho de que las cosas estuvieran en calma con Sam, el Inumimi se había disculpado con Dean y ahora se llevaban muy bien. Sintió como el rubio se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo antes de suspirar. Castiel sonrió, ya no tenía caso seguir negándolo, quería a Dean, no como familia, ni un hermano o amigo, sino como una posible pareja, estaba enamorado del Nekomimi negro.


	15. No puedes ser feliz

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15 **

**No puedes ser feliz. **

Castiel se sentía como en una nube desde que aceptó abiertamente sus sentimientos por Dean. No perdía ocasión para besarlo, tocarlo y mimarlo hasta tenerlo ronroneando y restregándose contra él.

Esa tarde había tenido una reunión en la editorial para arreglar los últimos detalles de la publicación de su libro. Pasó por la tienda de Travis para comprar una tarta y luego apresuró el paso, quería llegar cuanto antes a casa para abrazar a su querido rubito y mimarlo. Un cartel pegado a un poste llamó su atención y se acercó a mirarlo de cerca.

-¿Qué…?- lo despegó sin creer que decía- Esto no es posible… ¿Dean tiene dueño?

Entró a la casa muy confundido y prefirió no decir nada hasta averiguar un poco más de que iba todo eso. Dean lo recibió con una sonrisa en la cocina y fue hacia él para darle un pequeño beso.

-Bienvenido, Cas, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien… ya está todo listo…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí… voy a cambiarme de ropa y cenamos.

El escritor subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y miró nuevamente el cartel, no se sentía de ánimo para llamar al número que ahí ponía, así que optó por enviar un correo electrónico a la dirección que se adjuntaba, esperando secretamente que todo fuera un error y el asunto se acabara ahí, además, ¿Por qué Dean le mentiría con algo como eso?

Durante la cena, estuvo muy callado y no pasó por alto las miradas de preocupación que tanto en tanto le lanzaba el Nekomimi pero sencillamente, no se sentía con el humor de hablar después de ver ese cartel.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?- preguntó el rubio tomando la loza para dejarla en el fregadero.

-Sí… es solo que estoy un poco cansado.

-Puedes ir a la cama, termino de secar esto y voy a acostarme también.

-Sí… permiso.

Castiel se fue directo a acostar y le dio la vuelta a la espalda. Estaba muy confundido con todo lo ocurrido, porque si Dean tenía dueño y lo estaba buscando, eso solo significaría una cosa, el rubio se marcharía muy pronto.

Sintió como el Nekomimi se acostaba tras él para abrazarlo por la cintura y darle un besito en la nuca.

-Cas- lo llamó pero el moreno se hizo el dormir- Buenas noches…

El moreno no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La posibilidad de que Dean se fuera lo asustaba, le gustaba tenerlo a su lado, le gustaba despertar a su lado, cocinar con él, besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle "te quiero", adoraba cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que pasaba con el rubio.

Por la mañana se levantó procurando no despertar al menor y fue hasta el escritorio para revisar su correo. Para su mala suerte, le había llegado un mensaje de esa persona, del dueño de Dean y lo leyó bajito:

"_Hola, cuando leí tu mensaje me puse muy contento… ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a mi querido Dean… ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está lastimado? Yo sé que los Nekomimi negros tienen muy mala reputación pero él no es el caso, es un chico muy especial para mí y quiero recuperarlo. Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de él todo este tiempo, comprendo tu preocupación respecto a mí y los sucesos que nos llevaron a separarnos pero puedo explicarte todo, ¿Te parece que nos reunamos en café Marple hoy a las tres? Estaré esperando tu respuesta y gracias, Castiel, me has hecho muy feliz con tu mensaje. _

_ Alister P." _

El moreno negó despacio y escribió solo un par de palabras para asegurarle a ese hombre que estaría puntualmente en el café. Se sintió muy decaído luego de leer el correo y fue a darse una ducha para luego preparar el desayuno, tenía demasiadas preguntas y esperaba que su encuentro con Alister, pudiera responderlas.

No fue fácil para Castiel mentirle a su Nekomimi y decirle que tenía que terminar unos trámites en el centro pero le prometió que volvería a la hora de la cena y traería una rica tarta. El rubio sonrió acompañándolo hasta la reja e intentó darle un beso pero el moreno corrió la cara y sonrió para disimular.

-Nos vemos, Neko…

-Que te vaya bien, Cas… nos vemos…

El moreno apresuró el paso y tomó un taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad, recorrió las dos cuadras que lo separaban del café Marple y se sentó en una de las mesas a esperar. El desconocido le había dicho que vestiría una camisa azul oscura y una bufanda blanca, eso último le ayudaría a identificarlo. Estuvo unos minutos solos cuando entonces lo vio entrar, no iba a negar que el hombre tenía lo suyo pero había algo en él, que no le gustó, tuvo el presentimiento que las cosas se complicarían con ese sujeto.

-Hola, tú eres Castiel ¿Verdad?- preguntó el hombre estirando su mano y el moreno asintió correspondiendo su saludo- Un placer conocerte, yo soy Alister Prescott y creo que tienes que a mí Nekomimi.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba preocupado ante la actitud del mayor, desde que llegó ayer por la tarde, se comportaba muy esquivo e incluso rechazó su beso hace unos minutos. Por unos segundos sintió miedo de que Castiel se arrepintiera de tenerlo en su casa pero luego lo descartó, desde que ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos abiertamente, todo estaba muy bien y no tenía por qué cambiar ahora. Su teléfono sonó y respondió rápidamente.

-Hola.

-Hola gatito- reconoció esa voz animada.

-Balthy.

-¿Estás solito?

-Sí, Cas tenía que hacer unos trámites pero volverá para la cena.

-Que bueno, tengo algo que decirte pero él no puede enterarse.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Verás pequeño, dentro de tres días es el cumpleaños de Cassie, los chicos y yo planeamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Su cumpleaños es este viernes? Cas no me dijo nada.

-A mi pequeño no le gusta mucho celebrarlo… no la ha tenido muy fácil y con todo lo que ha pasado este último tiempo… seguramente ni él se acuerda pero eso no significa que nosotros lo olvidemos, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, Neko.

-Claro Balthy, estaré muy feliz de ayudar.

-Genial, haremos la fiesta en su casa, por eso necesito que te encargues de distraerlo, llévalo a pasear, por más o menos una hora para arreglarlo todo, ¿Puedes gatito?

-Sí, Balthy, lo haré encantado.

-¡Genial! ¿Me acompañas mañana a escoger un regalo?

-Sí Balthy.

-Eres un encanto gatito, mañana te explicaré todo lo demás, te aseguro que será una fiesta increíble, aunque Cassie ya tiene lo que deseaba.

-¿Eh?

-A ti, bonito, alguien que lo satisface en todo sentido- Dean se sonrojo- Te quiero gatito, nos vemos mañana, te pasaré a buscar después del almuerzo.

-Nos vemos Balthy…

El rubio miró su celular sonrojo y sonrió, él también tenía lo que más deseaba, una persona que lo amara por completo y tal como era.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba las fotografías que Alister le enseñaba del Nekomimi. Se sintió un poco molesto al ver esos rostros sonrientes y la cercanía tan intima entre ambos.

-¿Y por qué Dean no está contigo?- preguntó el moreno dejando las fotos a un lado.

-Esto no es fácil de contar, Castiel… verás, debido a su condición, Dean no era querido en el lugar donde vivíamos pero eso me dio lo mismo, yo realmente lo quiero… las personas le temían, lo maltrataban y el rubito solo confiaba en mí pero entonces… alguien más comenzó a prestarle atención… y Dean me engañó con uno de mis amigos.

-¿Qué…?

-Yo lo entendí… después de todo… para él fue todo nuevo, una persona que lo quisiera del mismo modo que yo… alguien que no le temía y les prestaba atención…

-Espera… ¿Ustedes tienen ese tipo de relación?

-Sí, Dean y yo somos pareja, como te iba diciendo, los encontré a ambos en mi cama… Dean no sabía cómo disculparse… pensó que yo me enfadaría con él pero realmente lo quiero, Castiel… y lo perdoné… lamentablemente esa no fue la única vez que lo hizo… cuando alguien se muestra interesado en él… Dean se emociona… es como un niño… y lo entiendo… la mayoría de las personas siempre lo evita…varias veces lo encontré con otras personas… besándose o en la cama… entonces me enojé… le dije que su comportamiento no era adecuado… discutimos y él huyó… los Nekomimi son muy orgullosos, Castiel… he pasado cinco meses buscándolo y cuando recibí tu mensaje, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, necesito verlo, Castiel, necesito disculparme y llevarlo conmigo, sé que él me ama y solo cometió un error que yo estoy dispuesto a perdonar.

El moreno sintió el momento exacto en que su corazón se rompió ante esas palabras, Dean no solo tenía dueño, sino que tenía una relación con él, tenía pareja y no se lo dijo, permitió que las cosas llegaran a ese punto y no fue capaz de decirlo. Castiel se despidió de Alister, le dijo que debía pensar las cosas y pronto lo llamaría para concertar una cita.

-Soy un idiota- murmuró bajito mientras regresaba a casa- Estúpido…

Castiel nunca había tenido suerte en el amor y había sido un idiota al pensar que las cosas serian diferentes ahora.


	16. Enfado

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, el gatito si tuvo dueño y pronto se explicará por qué no está con él. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 16 **

**Enfado. **

Dean había notado un cambio extraño en el moreno, éste se encontraba muy distante con él y a veces, incluso lo trataba con hostilidad.

Ese día, luego del almuerzo, fue a comprar el regalo junto a Balthazar. Estuvieron mirando un montón de tiendas hasta que ambos coincidieron en comprarle el último libro de su autor favorito que se había publicado hace muy poco, junto con una caja de bombones. Luego de escogerlo, pasaron por una cafetería para comer algo antes de ir a casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme, gatito.

-De nada…

-¿Ocurre algo, bonito?

-Es que… Cas ha estado raro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me ha estado rechazando… no me besa… y por las noches… siempre dice que tiene que terminar unos escritos y me manda a la cama primero.

-Debe estar liado con el trabajo, Neko, para su cumpleaños le enviaran las copias del libro antes de publicarlo.

-No lo sé, Balthy… tengo la sensación que me oculta algo y no me gusta…

-Déjamelo a mí, gatito, yo hablaré con él para saber que ocurre, seguramente no es nada serio.

-Gracias Balthy.

-Ahora comamos, me muero de hambre.

El Nekomimi terminó de comer su pastel y cerca de las seis de la tarde, Balthazar lo llevó de regreso a casa. Mañana el rubio tendría que distraer a Castiel y cerca de las cuatro lo invitaría a dar una vuelta mientras los demás prepararían todo para la fiesta sorpresa. El rubio dejó bien cerrada la reja y entró a casa disimulando una sonrisa, ya quería ver la cara del moreno cuando le dieran la sorpresa mañana. Se asomó a la sala de estar y lo encontró escribiendo, fue discretamente hasta su lado y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Hola Cas- éste dejó de escribir para mirarlo y el rubio se sentó en sus piernas sonriendo- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo de comer o traerte algo de beber.

-Dean, bájate- casi ordenó el mayor.

-¿Cas…?

-Ahora gato- el Nekomimi obedeció extrañado y lo miró frotándose las manos nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre Cas…? Estás muy distante y cortante conmigo… ¿Hice algo malo?

-Claro que pasó algo malo- escupió el moreno levantándose- No debí traerte aquí, eso estuvo mal- Dean bajó la mirada- ¡Ahora lárgate y déjame solo!

El rubio lo miró con los ojos llorosos y se marchó corriendo de la casa. Lo que menos deseaba era molestar a Castiel pero aún así lo hizo y ni siquiera sabía que fue para intentar disculparse. Dobló la esquina llorando y chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho, yo- se quedó en silencio al reconocer a tres de los hombres que lo golpearon en el callejón el mismo día que conoció a Castiel.

-Pero miren a quien nos hemos encontrado- dijo uno de los hombres rodeándole los hombros con un brazo al rubio.

-Justo nos preguntábamos que había sido de nuestro amiguito Nekomimi.

-Por favor… déjenme ir…- pidió el gato en un murmullo y muy asustado- Por favor…

-No te preocupes, Nekomimi, nosotros vamos a cuidarte muy bien- lo llevaron hasta un callejón- Hemos oído un rumor muy interesante, que un gato negro tiene dueño, ¿Eres tú?- el hombre lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza- Pero que digo, ¿se imaginan a esta cosa con dueño?- los otros dos hombres se rieron- Ahora, nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente.

El hombre lo empujó al sucio suelo del callejón mientras sonreía. Dean retrocedió hasta que la pared se lo impidió y miró a sus atacantes aterrado, cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza cuando el primer golpe llegó.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se sentía muy enojado luego de la conversación de Alister y por eso no tuvo problemas en gritarle a Dean para que lo dejara tranquilo. No pudo seguir escribiendo debido a la rabia que sentía.

A la hora de la cena, preparó la comida, no le dio importancia a la ausencia del Nekomimi y a decir verdad, no quería verlo en lo que quedaba del día. Luego de comer, se quedó viendo una película, intentando no pensar en el enfado que tenía encima.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó y se levantó estirándose para luego asomarse por el umbral de la puerta, viendo como el Nekomimi subía las escaleras y se encerraba en la habitación. Castiel quería ir a verlo pero el recordar a Alister lo enfadaba, ya que sabía que lo correcto, era que el rubio volviera con su dueño y estuviera feliz.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se encerró en la habitación y se recostó sobre la cama llorando, esos hombres le habían dado una buena paliza y le dolía todo el cuerpo pero no podía decírselo a Castiel, ya que el moreno lo estaba ignorando y le había dejado muy claro que no quería verlo. El rubio se acurrucó bajo las tapas intentando ahogar sus sollozos, esos hombres lo habían amenazado con darle una paliza peor si volvían a verlo por ahí.

-Cas…-

En medio de sollozos, se quedó profundamente dormido, sintiéndose muy miserable.

Por la mañana siguiente, se colocó un buzo y un chaleco para ocultar los moretones de sus brazos, le dolía el cuerpo pero no quería molestar a los demás con lo sucedido. Bajó a desayunar despacio y vio a Castiel comiendo, se sentó a su lado cabizbajo.

-Buenos días… Cas- éste lo miró unos segundos antes de levantarse y se marchó por el pasillo.

Dean no se atrevió a comer y se quedó en la cocina apretando las manos contra sus rodillas. Ya no soportaba la indiferencia del moreno así que fue al living.

-Cas… ¿Podemos hablar?

-Déjame, Dean, estoy trabajando…

-¿Hice algo malo? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo…? Lo siento mucho…

-Vete a desayunar y déjame trabajar.

-Pero Cas- el moreno se levantó enojado, tomó sus cosas y se marchó de la casa- Cas…

El Nekomimi se quedó recostado sobre el sillón suspirando, no entendía la conducta del moreno y le dolía que lo tratara de esa forma tan fría y distante.

A las cuatro lo llamó Balthazar y Dean le dijo que Castiel no estaba, así que podían preparar todo. El rubio se forzó a actuar como si nada ocurriera, aunque internamente sentía mucho miedo de que el escritor terminara abandonándolo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se reunió con Alister en el café Marple para hablar un poco sobre sus planes con el Nekomimi y asintió despacio cruzándose de brazos.

-Ok, entonces te lo llevaras de regreso a Vancouver…

-Así es, quiero tenerlo a mi lado cuanto antes, primero resolveré unos asuntos en la ciudad antes de marcharnos el lunes.

-Bien… entonces te llevaré con él para que lo recojas.

-Gracias Castiel, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho con esto.

El moreno asintió tomando su café, le dolía en el alma tener que dejar ir a Dean de esa forma pero el Nekomimi estaría mejor con su dueño y la persona que amaba… y ninguna de esas dos era él. Intentó calmar la rabia que sentía.

-Vamos Alister… ya casi anochece…

Lo llevó hasta su casa y al entrar, Balthazar le confeti junto con Sam y todo le gritaron "feliz cumpleaños" al mismo tiempo. Castiel se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar hasta que miró a Dean, éste mantenía la mirada fija en el mayor.

-Alister…- murmuró bajito.

-Al fin te encuentro, Dean, me tenías tan preocupado- el mayor abrazó al Nekomimi con fuerza mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Castiel apretó los puños enfadado.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Se llama Alister y es el verdadero dueño de Dean pero claro, él no nos contó un detalle tan insignificante ¿Verdad Neko?- el rubio lo miró afligido.

-Cas… puedo…

-¡Se acabó! ¡Eres un mentiroso, Dean! ¡¿Cómo mierda no me dices que tienes dueño?! ¡¿Por qué me mentiste de esa forma?!

-No le hables así- intervino Alister- Entiendo que mi Nekomimi te ha ocasionado problemas pero se irá conmigo ahora y todo estará bien, vamos Dean.

-Cas yo…- el rubio intentó tocarlo pero Castiel le dio un empujón.

-Si hay algo que no tolero es la mentira, Dean, quiero que te largues ahora mismo de aquí, vete con tu dueño.

El Nekomimi lo observó con los ojos llorosos, miró a los demás antes de seguir a Alister hasta la puerta. Castiel negó despacio y se fue a su cuarto dando un portazo. Estaba tan enojado y triste, que comenzó a tirar lo que tuvo a mano hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo apretando las manos contra la cama.

-Gato tonto… no te quiero…- murmuró llorando- No te quiero…


	17. Engaño al descubierto

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Leilael , kayriu y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 17**

**Engaño al descubierto. **

Ya había pasado un día desde que Dean se marchó con su dueño y dentro de dos días se marcharían a Vancouver. Castiel estaba muy triste y también enojado al recordar que el Nekomimi le había mentido descaradamente. Sus hermanos intentaron convencerlo que algo no iba bien, incluso Sam le dijo que algo extraño pasaba pero el escritor no quería escucharlos, no quería encontrarle una razón al asunto, ni mucho justificar las mentiras del rubio. Se giró sobre la cama y vio el libro que acababa de publicar, dentro de unos días harían el lanzamiento oficial pero a Castiel no le importaba.

-Dean…

A quien iba a engañar, más que la mentira en sí, le dolía que el Nekomimi ya tuviera a alguien especial en su vida y que esa persona no fuera él.

-¿Por qué me mentiste…?

Se giró sobre la cama con pesar y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco, en algún momento se quedó profundamente dormido.

Un insistente ruido lo forzó a abrir los ojos y cuando logró orientarse estiró la mano hacia el mueble para tomar el celular y contestar.

-Diga…

-¿Estás en tu casa, Cas?

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado al notar el tono de voz de su amigo.

-Lo sabía, Cas, sabía que algo iba mal.

-¿Eh?

-Estuve hablando con los chicos y todos coincidimos en lo mismo: no le creímos ni una sola palabra a Alister.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya quedó muy claro que es su dueño, él me mostró todas esas fotografías y conocía muy bien a Dean.

-Nos reuniremos en tu casa en una hora.

-Pero Lucy.

-Te explicaré todo ahí, nos vemos.

Castiel miró su teléfono extrañado pero el tono de Lucifer no le gustó para nada y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se levantó de la cama para ir a la sala de estar y esperar que llegara su familia. Una hora y cuarto después, llegaron sus hermanos, Sam y Lucifer. Éste último venía muy serio y sosteniendo unos papeles.

-¿Qué ocurre, chicos?- preguntó preocupado- Lucy…

-Algo no nos terminó de convencer, Cas, ninguno de nosotros se creyó que ese hombre apareciera de la nada para venir por Dean.

-Yo vi los carteles que colocó para buscarlo.

-Joder, Cassie, ¿Y cómo se enteró que el rubito estaba aquí? ¿Cómo fue que llegó desde Vancouver hasta acá? ¿No te parece raro? Además tú conoces mejor que nadie al Neko, ¿Por qué crees que huyó? ¿De verdad te crees esa tontería de que lo engañaba? ¿Crees a Dean capaz de eso?- el moreno bajó la vista.

-Yo…

-Dean no es así- dijo Gabriel- Además…

-¿Te fijaste en su reacción cuando Alister lo abrazó?- prosiguió Sam- Es cierto que al comienzo lo traté muy mal… pero ahora que lo conozco mejor… sé que Dean no es capaz de lastimar a otras personas y eso de la mala suerte es mentira… yo vi una vez que Zacarías lo estaba molestando… y como se colocó cuando intentó golpearlo.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo siento Cas… pero Dean me pidió que no te lo dijera… no quería darte problemas- dijo Sam apenado- La cosa es que cuando Alister lo abrazó, solo fueron unos breves segundos pero tuvo la misma reacción que cuando Zacarías quiso golpearlo.

-No entiendo chicos, por favor sean claros- pidió con cierto temor Castiel.

-Es muy simple, Alister te engañó, está muy claro que sí conoce a Dean y lo tuvo a su lado pero si el Neko escapó, fue por una muy buena razón- dijo Lucifer y le entregó los papeles que traía- Mira eso, le pedí a un amigo que es policía, Benny, que indagara sobre ese sujeto y adivina lo que encontró.

Castiel miró los documentos y abrió un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Volvió a centrarse en Lucifer y éste asintió cruzándose de brazos. Negó despacio para releer los dos papeles.

-No puede ser… esto…

-Así es, Cas- afirmó Lucifer- Tenemos que encontrar al Neko antes de que lo lastimen seriamente.

El moreno no podía creer lo que leía, Alister tenía un interesante prontuario policial y lo peor de todo, era que estaba acusado de tráfico de personas y diferentes tipos de chicos-animales, Nekomimi, Usagimimi, Inumimi y demás. No quería ni pensar en las cosas que obligaba a hacer a esos chicos. Dean corría un grave peligro en manos de ese sujeto, si había conseguido escapar una vez, nada aseguraba que lo hiciera ahora también.

-Dios… soy un idiota… ¿Cómo me creí toda la basura de ese sujeto? Debí preguntárselo a Dean primero…- se pasó una mano por la cara- Acabo de entregarlo a ese demonio…

-Cassie…

-Estaba tan dolido cuando me enteré de todo… pensé que me había mentido… y me enojé mucho con él… soy un idiota- Balthazar lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa, Cas- dijo Lucifer- Ese sujeto te engañó pero no permitiremos que se salga con la suya.

-Tengo que encontrar a Dean… Alister dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes y que se quedarían hasta el lunes, hay que encontrarlo antes de que se vayan del país.

-Estoy en eso- dijo Lucifer- Le pedí a Benny que lo buscara y me avisará en cuanto tenga algo.

Castiel apretó los puños enfadado, quería matar a ese bastardo con sus propias manos por engañarlo de esa forma pero se aguantaría hasta encontrar a su Nekomimi y colocarlo a salvo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean miraba asustado como el mayor se paseaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto. Intentó tironear la cadena que estaba atada a la marquesa de la cama al collar en su cuello pero no consiguió liberarse.

-Fue divertido ¿Sabes? Hubieras visto su carita cuando le conté que éramos pareja- Alister levantó a rubio del cabello- Por favor, como si me fuera a involucrar con algo como tú.

-Déjame ir… por favor…

-Aunque no mentí del todo, tú me amabas.

-¡Mentira! Eres malo… eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido.

-Y bien que te gustaba todo lo que te hacía, cariño.

-¡No me digas así!

El mayor lo colocó contra la pared para pegarse tras su cuerpo mientras sonreía. Dean comenzó a forcejear para intentar liberarse pero Alister tenía mayor fuerza. Era cierto que un pasado lo quiso e incluso lo amó pero ese sujeto demostró ser un grandísimo idiota que solo lo quería para sus propósitos y en cuanto se ganó su confianza, lo utilizó para sus negocios, vendiéndolo por las noches al mejor postor, sin mencionar las palizas que le daba cuando no obedecía sus órdenes. Comenzó a llorar al sentir esas manos en su cintura.

-Por favor… déjame…- suplicó llorando pero eso solo animó más a Alister.

-Buen chico, me encanta tu vocecita, vamos a recordar viejos tiempos y en cuanto termine mis asuntos pendientes en la ciudad, tú y yo volveremos a Vancouver y te sugiero que recuerdes muy bien como es el exterior porque voy a encerrarte y no volverás a ver la luz del sol en tu vida, gato negro- Dean comenzó a llorar desesperado.

-Cas…- murmuró entre sollozos.

-Llámalo todo lo que quieras pero Castiel no vendrá, ya lo oíste muy bien, no quiere volver a verte, para él eres el Nekomimi que lo ha traicionado y mentido, ya no te quiere, Dean, ¿Quién querría a un gato negro? Nadie.

El rubio comenzó a llorar cuando fue despojado de su ropa, tenía muy claro que Castiel ya no sentía nada por él, se lo dejó muy claro con su actitud y cuando lo echó de su casa. Ahora se encontraba completamente solo en ese infierno pero si era realista, desde un comienzo estuvo solo y quizás… así es como debía permanecer el resto de su vida.


	18. Rescate

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y artemisav. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 18 **

**Rescate. **

Castiel daba vueltas por el cuarto inquieto, solo tenía un día para dar con Dean antes de que ese sujeto se lo llevara a Vancouver y aún no daban con él. El moreno se sentía muy culpable por todo, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por su enfado, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo.

-Dean… - miró los libros que estaban sobre la mesa y tomó uno de ellos- Dean… no voy a permitir que te lastimen… te mereces un final feliz, quiero que tengas el mismo final que escribí para ti, Neko.

El moreno miró su teléfono y recurrió a su última opción, Lucifer le había dicho que no llamara a Alister pero ya no podía más de la incertidumbre y jugaría hasta su última opción para traer de regreso a su Nekomimi. Marcó el número en su teléfono y esperó cuatro tonos antes de que le respondieran.

-¿Alister?

-Sí, con él.

-Soy Castiel…- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Aún estás en la ciudad? Es que… el Nekomimi dejó algo aquí.

-¿Qué cosa?- Castiel dio gracias por haberle regalo aquello a Dean.

-Un diario, escribió varias cosas en él y como es algo personal… es él quien debería tenerlo.

-Supongo…

-Honestamente… no quiero tener nada de él- mintió- Y antes de tirarlo a la basura, prefiero devolvérselo.

-Ok pero ahora estoy ocupado, ¿Te parece que vaya por la noche a buscarlo?

-Claro, Alister.

-Entonces ahí estaré, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

El escritor guardó su teléfono y unos segundos después sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta curioso y Lucifer entró rápidamente, seguido de un hombre que reconoció como Benny.

-Hola chicos, ¿Tienen noticias?

-Sí, tenemos la ubicación de Dean- respondió su amigo- Pero hay un problema, ese sujeto se encuentra en una casa en un barrio residencial y te puedo apostar lo que sea a que tendrá unos matones protegiéndolo.

-Si consiguiéramos que saliera, podríamos emboscarlo- dijo Benny- hablaré con mis superiores, ese hombre tiene una orden de detención por tráfico de personas y maltrato físico.

-Entonces lo que les diré nos vendrá muy bien, hoy Alister vendrá a mi casa, así que mientras yo lo entretengo, pueden ir por Dean y sacarlo de ese lugar.

-¿Cómo que vendrá?-preguntó Lucifer serio.

-No podía más, Lucy… necesito encontrarlo… le dije que viniera a buscar el diario que le regalé a Dean… así que yo lo entretendré mientras ustedes lo van a buscar.

-Ese hombre es peligroso, Castiel- dijo Benny.

-Estaré bien, necesito que encuentren a Dean cuando antes.

-Muy bien… pero vamos a hacer las cosas correctamente- dijo Benny- Voy a hablar con mis superiores y planearemos el rescate del Nekomimi, tienes que distraerlo Castiel pero no hagas nada peligroso.

-Sí.

-Y ten, te quedarás con esto- le pasó su arma.

-Pero.

-Úsala en caso de emergencia, tienes que distraerlo hasta que hagamos la redada y luego vendremos por él.

-Ten cuidado, Cas- le pidió Lucifer- Si algo te pasa.

-Estaré bien, Lucy, quiero recuperar a mi Neko y no permitiré que nadie lo lastima… Dean es mi Nekomimi, él es mío- afirmó con determinación.

-Ok, haré un par de llamadas y te diré como procederemos.

Castiel asintió y vio como el policía llamaba por teléfono. Intercambió una larga mirada con Lucifer, sabía que era peligroso lo que harían pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Dean y traerlo de regreso a casa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba llorando bajito luego de que Alister le diera una paliza. Había escuchado como hablaba con alguien e intentó levantarse al oír el nombre de Castiel pero la mirada de advertencia del mayor lo mantuvo en su lugar. El Nekomimi cerró los ojos con fuerza al ser tomado por el cabello.

-Tú y yo vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje, Dean, ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Es muy probable que tu amiguito ya sepa todo, incluyendo quien soy, así que- arrojó a Dean a la cama y fue a un mueble para sacar algo- Voy a encargarme de silenciarlo, aún si no lo sabe, es probable que pronto lo descubra, mejor prevenir que curar.

-No… Por favor no lo hieras…- pidió llorando.

-Preocúpate más por ti, Nekomimi, tengo un comprador que te quiere adquirir- tomó al rubio por el brazo y preparó la jeringa sonriendo- Así cuando me encargue de ese sujeto, nos iremos a Vancouver y te venderé por una muy buena suma de dinero.

-No…

-Y te aseguro que él no tendrá contemplaciones contigo como las que yo tengo- enterró la aguja en su brazo- No quiero que me causes problemas mientras me encargo de ese bastardo, pero no te preocupes- Dean comenzó a sentirse muy somnoliento- Me aseguraré de matarlo frente a tus ojos.

El Nekomimi quería escapar, huir, intentar golpear a ese hombre pero tenía demasiado sueño y al cabo de unos segundos, se quedó profundamente dormido, escuchando la malévola risa de Alister.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se preparó para lo que vendría. Los compañeros de Benny se encargarían de hacer la redada mientras que el policía junto con Lucifer estarían ocultos muy cerca para vigilar todo y esperar en el momento propicio para abordar a Alister y detenerlo.

El ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó y fue a abrir la puerta tragando saliva con fuerza. Alister lo saludó cortésmente.

-Pasa… voy a buscar el diario.

-No te molestes, Castiel, tengo otra idea mucho mejor- el moreno vio el arma y entrecerró los ojos- Sube al auto y no hagas escándalo, tú y yo iremos a dar un paseo.

El escritor frunció el ceño y obedeció, al parecer Alister ya estaba al tanto de que él sabía la verdad pero seguramente no se imaginaba que Benny y Lucifer estaban mirando todo desde muy cerca. El mayor le esposó las manos tras la espalda y luego le indicó que subiera al auto para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad, en ese momento, el moreno vio a su compañero de asiento.

-¡Dean!- el Nekomimi estaba dormido, con la cabeza afirmada contra el cristal de la ventana y tenía una herida en el labio- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, bastardo?!

-No te preocupes por él, Castiel- dijo conduciendo- Mejor preocúpate por ti, porque no vas a salir de aquí.


	19. Te protegeré

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 19 **

**Te protegeré. **

Castiel miró al mayor con enfado, por el camino que tomaba, se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad y cuando llegaran a su destino, ese sujeto lo mataría.

-Tú no eres el verdadero dueño de Dean- dijo el moreno- Sé todo lo que eres.

-Lo suponía pero es un poquito tarde, voy a matarte y no te preocupes, el gatito mirara todo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué lastimas a Dean?

-¿De verdad crees que alguien querría a esa cosa? Es una basura, Castiel, una porquería negra- el moreno frunció el ceño- Lo encontré tirado en un callejón, luego de que unos sujetos le dieran una paliza, me costó ganarme su confianza pero luego fue fácil, incluso hice que se enamorara de mí, ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ni de broma me fijaría en esa cosa aunque admito que el sexo era bueno y todos mis clientes dicen lo mismo.

-¡Bastardo!

-Pero no te preocupes, ya no será la puta del lugar, pienso venderlo a un muy bien precio- Castiel apretó los puños con fuerza- Al fin me será de utilidad, como si alguien se pudiera enamorar de un Nekomimi negro, esas cosas solo pueden aspirar a ser nuestros esclavos sexuales o simplemente deberían morir.

Castiel apretó los puños muy enojado cuando un quejido llamó su atención y vio como Dean se despertaba despacio. Sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos antes de que el rubio se incorporara rápidamente, haciendo un gesto de dolor. A diferencia del escritor, sus manos estaban esposadas por delante.

-¡Cas!

-Tranquilo, bonito, no voy a dejar que ese bastardo te lastime.

-Sigue diciéndote eso Castiel pero tú serás el primero en morir y Dean lo verá todo.

-No… por favor no- pidió llorando- Por favor no lo lastimes, Alister…

-Esto es tu culpa, Dean, por haber huido de mí, ¿Te das cuenta que es cierto? Los Nekomimi negros son de muy mala suerte, por tu culpa Castiel morirá- Dean bajó la mirada llorando.

-No le hagas caso, Dean- dijo el escritor serio- Mírame- el gato obedeció- No le hagas caso a ese bastardo, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Neko y no fue mentira lo que dije aquella vez, quiero que seas mi Nekomimi, Dean, quiero que seas mío- el rubio lo observó llorando.

-Cas…

-Te quiero a mi lado, te necesito a mi lado, gatito, has cambiado mi vida y gracias a ti, estoy en mi mejor momento, eres todo lo que necesito, Dean.

El rubio lo miró llorando y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Castiel se inclinó todo lo que pudo y el Nekomimi lo imitó, ambos juntaron sus bocas en un pequeño beso.

-Ya basta de esta mierda- Alister giró el auto bruscamente, provocando que se separaran- Muy pronto voy a matarte y tú, gato, ya verás lo que te haré.

Castiel apretó las manos y miró a Alister, quien mantuvo la mirada en el camino. Se movió un poco hasta que sintió el pequeño "clic" que indicaba que las esposas estaban abiertas. No iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a SU Nekomimi y lo protegería a como diera lugar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba aterrado ante la idea de que Alister matara al escritor. No quería que por su culpa la persona que amaba, terminara muerta. El auto entró por un camino de tierra y se detuvo a los pocos metros. El mayor les quitó el cinturón de seguridad y los forzó a bajar a ambos para indicarles que se internaran en el bosque. El Nekomimi se asustó aún más cuando vio el puente que conectaba un lado con el otro y abajo corría un furioso rio.

-Alister no…- pidió llorando- Por favor…

-Cállate, gato y caminen.

Ambos se detuvieron al borde y Dean miró la considerable altura hasta el rio. Miró a Alister llorando pero por más que le suplicó, no consiguió que cambiara de idea. EL mayor le apuntó con la pistola a Castiel.

-Muy bien, vamos a acabar con esto, elige como morirás, ¿Te disparo o saltas?

-No… por favor- pidió el Nekomimi sollozando- No lo lastimes.

Alister quitó el seguro de la pistola y Dean se abalanzó sobre él para detenerlo. El mayor lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrojó al suelo dándole de patadas. Castiel iba a interferir pero le volvieron a apuntar con el arma.

-Ni un paso más, escritor de cuarta, vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Dean se aterró ante la idea y tomó el pie de Alister para morderlo con fuerza. El mayor le dio de patadas en el abdomen y lo apartó, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El rubio escuchó un ruido pero estaba muy aturdido, cuando consiguió recuperarse, vio como Castiel estaba sobre Alister, ambos daban vueltas por el suelo, peligrosamente cerca del barranco. El mayor consiguió liberarse y se arrodilló apuntándole a Castiel.

-No…- murmuró llorando, no podía permitir que ese hombre arruinara su vida otra vez- ¡No lo lastimes!

-Esto es tu culpa Dean- dijo Alister furioso- Un maldito Nekomimi negro como tú siempre traerá muerte y mala suerte- el mayor comenzó a darle de patadas a Castiel en el suelo y le apuntó con el arma- ¡Muérete bastardo!

El rubio negó despacio, las semanas que vivió con Castiel y los demás le hicieron entender que un gato negro no traía mala suerte, que no era un portador de desgracias como siempre le hicieron creer. Fue en ese momento donde comprendió las palabras de Miguel, la vida tenía muchas cosas bellas y Dean había conocida varias de ellas en esos días, la familia, la amistad, el cariño y la más importante de todas: el amor. Y no estaba dispuesto a que Alister le quitara todo eso.

-¡No seguirás arruinando mi vida!- se abalanzó sobre él muy enojado y aún cuando el disparo dio contra su abdomen, no se detuvo y lo golpeó- ¡No soy un Nekomimi malo! ¡No traigo mala suerte! ¡No estoy solo! ¡Tengo a Cas y una familia que amo! ¡No me quitaras eso! ¡Ya no más!

Dejó a Alister en el suelo y se giró a mirar a Castiel, éste lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa. El Nekomimi tenía la intención de acercarse cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca.

-Nunca vas a ser feliz, Maldito gato negro ¡Jamás te lo permitiré!

Alister lo jaló de la muñeca y antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar, ya estaba cayendo hacia atrás, directo al precipicio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miró a su Nekomimi con orgullo al oír todo lo que dijo, estaba por decirle que se marcharan de ahí pero entonces Alister se levantó, tomó al rubio de la muñeca y se dejó caer al precipicio, llevándose a Dean con él.

-¡Noooo!

Corrió hacia el borde y se tiró sin pensarlo, consiguiendo tomar la mano de Dean antes de que cayera. Observó al rubio aliviado pero le duró bien poco cuando escuchó esa maldita voz.

-¡No van a ganar!- amenazó Alister, sosteniéndose de las piernas del Nekomimi.

-Cas…- lo llamó el rubio llorando- Cas…

-Tranquilo bonito, saldremos de esta, no te sueltes, amor.

-Cas…- un disparo resonó- ¡AAAAHHH!

-Dean…

Alister le apuntó pero Castiel se tiró al suelo sin soltar la mano de Dean, así no estaría a la vista de ese sujeto y no podría herirlo. El borde donde estaban cedió un poco y Castiel lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

-¡Dean!

-¡Maldito!- gruñó al sentir el disparo en su hombro derecho.

-¡Cas! No… no quiero esto… ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡No volverás a atemorizarme!

Dean forzó su pierna lastimada y le dio de patadas a Alister en el rostro hasta que el mayor lo soltó y cayó soltando un agudo grito de terror que segundos después se desvaneció. Castiel luchó por subirlo y cuando estaba a punto de ceder por el dolor de su hombro, un par de manos lo sostuvo por los codos.

-Lucy…

-Sentimos el retraso, chicos.

Otro hombre más se unió a ellos y entre los tres consiguieron subirlo. Dean se cubrió la herida de su abdomen y miró al moreno fijamente, éste lo tomó por las mejillas para darle varios besitos.

-Estarás bien, amor, vas a colocarte muy bien y regresaremos a casa.

-Cas…

-Te amo, Neko y voy a protegerte siempre, eres mi gatito- éste sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Cas… te amo…- sus ojos se cerraron y se desmayó.

-¡Dean!- gritó el escrito asustado.

-Tranquilo- lo calmó Benny comprobando su pulso- Solo se ha desmayado, llevémoslo al hospital.

-Vamos Cas, el Neko estará bien.

-Menos mal-

Castiel fue abrazando a su Nekomimi durante todo el trayecto y dándole besitos en la mejilla. Benny había improvisado unas "vendas" con su camisa para detener el sangrado de la herida en el abdomen que tenía el rubio.

-Estarás bien, mi gatito, ahora nadie te lastimara y yo voy a cuidarte como mereces- le dio un besito en el cuello- Este es el final que escribí para ti, Dean, un final feliz junto a la persona que amas y te ama, un final feliz junto a mí.


	20. Gato de la buena suerte

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y ariam18. Aquí se termina el fic, gracias, saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 20 **

**Gato de la buena suerte. **

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde lo sucedido con Alister y las cosas estaban muy bien para Castiel, mejor que nunca. Terminó la llamada con una amplia sonrisa y abrazó a su Nekomimi por la cintura para dar un par de vueltas con él hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el sillón.

-Cas- dijo el rubio riéndose.

-Mi novela ha ganado un premio, Dean.

-¿Eh?

-"Gato negro" ha ganado un premio y van a hacer la ceremonia en el hotel Maya.

-Eso es genial, Cas, ¡Felicidades!- dijo el Nekomimi entusiasmado y le dio un beso.

-Gracias Neko, estoy tan feliz, tengo que llamar a los chicos para avisarles, dentro de dos días harán la ceremonia y vendrás conmigo ¿Verdad?

-Claro Cas, no me lo perdería por nada.

Luego de llamar a sus hermanos y a Sam para contarles sobre el premio (ya que Lucifer fue quien le informó) decidió ir a comprar un rico pescado para preparar la cena. Pagó donde Travis y salió el tema de su libro y la nominación a la cual estaba. Castiel le informó que había ganado.

-Felicidades, Cas, tu libro estuvo increíble.

-Gracias Travis.

-Sabia que lo harías, Cas, fue un libro precioso, seguro que Dean está muy feliz- dijo Lilith guiñándole un ojo.

-Está contento y todo esto fue gracias a él, a mi gatito de la suerte.

-Llévale esto a Dean- le entregó un libro de recetas- El otro día estuvimos hablando y le prometí que le pasaría un libro, el gatito quería prepararte algo delicioso.

-Gracias Lilith.

-Dale saludos a Dean de nuestra parte, nos alegra mucho que ya se encuentre bien y recuperado por completo.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Castiel estaba muy contento de cómo iban las cosas, luego de que lo sucedido con Alister saliera en todas los medios y el escritor diera una entrevista en donde contaba como el rubio salvó su vida. Muchas personas comenzaron a acoger Nekomimi negros en sus casas, incluso eran aceptados en las agencias sin ser tratados de un modo diferente. Dean estaba muy feliz cuando se enteró por Sam, que tres Nekomimi negros habían llegado a la agencia y a los pocos días fueron adoptados. Castiel sonrió, gracias a todo lo que hizo el rubio, ahora un Nekomimi negro no era sinónimo de mala suerte, sino que de todo lo contrario, se decía que traían buena suerte a quien los acogiera.

El escritor entró a la casa y fue recibido por su pareja.

-Hola Cas- éste sonrió.

-Hola, mi Neko, mira, traje pescado para la cena- el rubio sonrió- Y Lilith te mandó esto- le pasó el libro.

-Que bien, voy a leerlo después y mañana te prepararé algo delicioso.

-Gracias bonito, te amo mucho.

-Yo también, Cas.

Ambos prepararon la cena y comieron manteniendo una amena plática. Mientras Castiel trabajaba en su siguiente libro, el Nekomimi permanecía a su lado leyendo el recetario con una amplia sonrisa. A la media noche se quitó los lentes y apagó la computadora portátil.

-Gatito, vamos a la cama, ya es tarde- éste asintió.

-Sí, Cas.

-Mañana vendrán los chicos a comer con nosotros.

-Entonces prepararé algo muy rico que hay aquí.

-Me parece genial.

Los dos se dieron un suave beso que comenzó a volverse cada vez más hambriento. Castiel se dejó llevar por toda la lujuria que sentía y luego de desnudar a su Nekomimi, lo llevó en brazos hasta la habitación para dejarlo con cuidado en la cama. Su boca recorrió ese perfecto cuerpo y le dio un pequeño mordisco en las orejitas.

-Mmm…- gimió- Cas… quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¿Estás seguro, Neko?

-Sí Cas… te amo y quiero hacerlo contigo.

-Yo también, Dean, eres mío, gatito, solo mío.

Castiel tomó el lubricante del velador y se inclinó para tragar la hombría de su rubito mientras lo preparaba con sumo cuidado. El Nekomimi estaba gimiendo de gusto mientras movía las caderas para pedir silenciosamente por más. El escritor bajó su mano libre para quitarse como pudo los pantalones junto con el bóxer y comenzó a masturbarse. Los gemidos de Dean lo estaban enloqueciendo.

-Cas… Mmm… Aaaahhh… por favor… hazme el amor… por favor…- el moreno se alzó sonriendo y aplicó lubricante sobe su virilidad.

-Lo que ordenes, Neko.

Castiel lo sostuvo por los muslos y se inclinó para darle un suave beso mientras lo penetraba con calma, conteniéndose de no follarselo como si fuera el último día de la tierra. Se quedó quieto unos segundos para calmarse y miró al Nekomimi, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada oscurecida por el placer y jadeaba incesantemente. El escritor se lamió los labios ante tan maravillosa escena que tenía enfrente.

-Cas… necesito…

-Lo sé, Neko y te daré todo lo que quieres, amor.

Se movió con cuidado para no lastimar al rubio pero éste tenía otros planes, lo tomó por la cintura para intercambiar de lugares y lo miró lamiéndose los labios. Castiel se estremeció al sentir esa colita peluda moviéndose sobre sus piernas.

-Te necesito, Cas… te amo mucho.

-Yo también.

El rubio comenzó a montarlo como todo un profesional mientras gemía y casi gritaba de placer. Castiel apretó los dedos contra la cintura de su pareja para embestirlo con fuerza, disfrutando de las sensaciones que lo invadían. El Nekomimi se inclinó para morderle el cuello y el moreno arqueó la espalda, terminando con un ronco gemido de placer en ese estrecho interior.

-¡Dean!

El Nekomimi se estremeció al sentirlo y gimió más fuerte mientras ronroneaba de gusto. Lo cabalgó más rápido hasta que ya no soportó más, arqueó la espalda con fuerza y apretó sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor.

-¡Cas!

El Nekomimi se desplomó sobre él jadeando y ronroneando para restregarse contra su cuerpo mimosamente. Castiel le rodeó la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acarició la colita peluda.

-Te amo, Dean… te amo mucho, mi lindo Nekomimi negro.

-Yo también te amo, Cas, eres mi angelito.

-Y siempre te cuidaré, mi gatito lindo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba nervioso mientras miraba como su pareja subía al escenario para recibir el premio por su libro. Balthazar le acarició los hombros para intentar calmarlo pero solo lo consiguió cuando Sam le mordió una de sus orejitas con suavidad.

-Sammy…

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso, Dean.

El rubio sonrió asintiendo y se concentró por completo en su pareja que agradecía el premio antes de responder las preguntas de los periodistas.

-¿Ahora nos contaras en que te has inspirado para ese libro?

-Creo que ya todos los saben- respondió el moreno sonriendo- Ese libro, está inspirado en mi lindo Nekomimi, Dean, ven aquí bonito- el gato se sonrojo y Balthazar lo empujó para que subiera al escenario guiñándole un ojo. Castiel tomó su mano con suavidad- Cuando conocí a Dean, hace casi medio año… no estaba en el mejor momento de mi vida… francamente… estaba en el fondo… mi carrera amenazaba con terminar y me dejó mi novia… pensé que las cosas no mejorarían pero entonces… este lindo Nekomimi llegó a mi vida- observó al rubio sonriendo- Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos y reafirmó lo que te he dicho, Dean, desde que llegaste a mi vida, no has hecho más que mejorarla, eres mi Nekomimi de la suerte- le dio un besito en la mejilla- Muchas personas creen que al final del libro… es esa mujer quien salva al "gato negro" de su soledad pero es todo lo contrario, es el supuesto "gato de la mala suerte" quien salva a la chica de quedarse al fondo del precipicio, es justamente lo que tú has hecho por mí, Dean, me has salvado, Neko- varios suspiros se escucharon en el cuarto- Gracias a todos los que han leído el libro, por sus afectuosos comentarios y por sobre todo, me alegra que al fin se rompiera con ese tonto mito de que un Nekomimi negro da mala suerte, porque es todo lo contrario, un Nekomimi negro trae buena suerte, eso es lo que Dean ha hecho conmigo.

El rubio se conmovió ante las palabras de su pareja y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba varios besitos en los labios. Escuchó los aplausos de los asistentes y se sonrojo ante sus acciones pero Castiel lo mantuvo abrazado por la cintura.

-Aún no termino, Neko, aprovechando la ocasión quiero preguntártelo formalmente.

-¿Eh?

-Dean, ¿Quieres comprometerte conmigo?- le enseñó una cajita roja- Estos son anillos de compromiso y espero que pronto, sean de matrimonio.

-¡Ese es mi Cassie!- lo animó Balthazar causando algunas risas.

-¿Qué dices, mi amor?- preguntó Castiel sonriendo y el Nekomimi lo abrazó con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Claro que quiero, Cas! ¡Acepto!

Castiel lo tomó por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que el rubio saboreó hasta el final. Toda su vida se sintió como lo peor, siempre creyó que un Nekomimi negro no valía nada, que nadie jamás podría amarlo pero ahora, luego de tantos años de sufrimiento y esperanza, al fin había encontrado su final feliz y tal como el chico del libro de Castiel, había comprendido que no era un "gato negro", que no traía muerte, ni sufrimiento, sino que todo lo contrario, que lo mejor se hacía esperar, que un gato negro traía buena suerte y que era capaz de otorgar amor a quien más lo necesitaba.

-Te amo, Cas- éste sonrió dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- le susurró al oído con suavidad- Gracias por enseñarme a amar sin condiciones, gracias por amarme, mi lindo Nekomimi de la suerte.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa y ambos bajaron del escenario de la mano. Al fin el rubio conocía la belleza de la vida en todo su esplendor y quería disfrutarlo al máximo junto a su amado Castiel.


End file.
